Leaving Illsions Behind
by Li Cruz
Summary: (Complete may be taken down...)Ya, another YGOHP crossover. Something was summoned by some rogue member Ghouls and there are problems with summon two demons(?)
1. Prologue

Leaving Illusions Behind  
  
Written by Li Cruz  
  
Prologue: Legends  
  
Author Notes:  
  
After reviewing the original I've decided to do a complete revision.   
  
There will be a couple of twists… But enough talk. Onward!  
  
Li Cruz (rantermaster@yahoo.com)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Many years ago, when the world was still young, spirits of incredible strength and power wander the Earth. They were often worshipped by all races as gods. And when I say all races, I mean goblins, elves, giants, and so on. All creatures capable of thought worshipped them. That was before the world became a sundered. The spirits began to bicker about petty things and the world fell under a veil of darkness.  
  
The spirit whom we call Gaea foresaw the disasters that befall if her fellow entities continued their fights. So she called forth a number of valiant heroes, human and non, to aid in stopping the rampaging spirits. Alas to no avail, the heroes were all slain. Gaea, weakened by this news, turned her back to the others. Many dark years passed in these darkened days.   
  
When the entire world, wary and scarred, had given up all hope, it is said angels in guise of mortals descended on the warring world and stilled those fires of hatred and war. Yet this was not so, these angels were merely the children of Gaea. They merely helped those who suffered under these 'gods' and in turn the people of many species rose up and overturned the 'gods'. The 'gods' were forced to see their idiocy. Many stopped but some 'gods' refused to admit that they were in fault. Those who could not stop disappeared off the world. Some say they are still fighting somewhere in another plane of existence.  
  
As for the children of Gaea, I must say did not have a happy ending. Many of the children were killed by the same races they had aided during the darkness. The remaining children disappeared and were not heard again from.  
  
Now, what is important to this story, you ask? Well, the truth is when the races killed Gaea's children. The world was splintered into several planes of reality. Not to mention the thousand of the pocket dimensions this created. This is why some realms can exist in the same place at the same place.  
  
Now that was millenniums ago. Let's come to the present.  
  
  
  
A young human is born to a family of demons. A pureblood human out of a pureblood demon family, it is astounding. It is quite impossible. Humans are rare in the world but to have giving birth to one, unthinkable. The mother is scandalized. The father rages at the gods for the accursed luck. Their children watched on disgusted. After a while the parents decide to keep him but he would be come the family's personal servant when he was old enough to walk.  
  
And so it was. The years passed slowly for the poor boy. He wasn't even blessed with a name. Yet unknowing to his 'masters', the boy grow in magical, demonic and holy power and it was just a matter of time before he would break free from his servitude...  
  
  
  
On another plane of reality, two other boys were born to do great things.  
  
The first one was a young boy destined to lose his parents to an evil man. The boy would grow up abused by his only living relatives. On his eleventh birthday, he found he was a wizard. Yet he was not just any wizard, but he was The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry James Potter. Now we all are quite familiar with his adventures. So there is no reason to repeat them here.  
  
Now Harry is approaching his sixteen year of life. Unfortunately his Uncle Vernon has been getting more and more violent. And Harry suspects there is more going on than meets the eyes in Privet Number Four…  
  
Now the second boy is however is a year young than Harry, yet just as important. This boy however lives with his grandfather half-way around the planet. He is also the King of Games and the bearer of the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi Motuo has had his share of dangerous adventures too.  
  
Yugi now is now enjoying the year and a half of peace given to him. Well, relative peace that is. Dark Bakura still gets into fights with Yami Yugi. Bakura still pick on Malik. At least there is no one going after the Millennium items anymore. Too bad the peace is short lived…  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Next on Leaving Illusion Behind:  
  
Chapter One: The Summons 


	2. Chapter One: The Summons

Leaving Illusions Behind  
  
Written by Li Cruz  
  
Chapter One: The Summons  
  
Author Notes:  
  
I know this is completely different from the original. But it makes a little more sense.  
  
Li Cruz (rantermaster@yahoo.com)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Nine black-robed people stood holding candles around a rune circle. The circle simmered with the white powder. The nine chanted in another language. The tenth person came forth with chalice in hand and poured blood on the white powder. The circle began to hum with power. There was a barely detectable pause in the chanting.  
  
In the shadows, Peter Wormtail, with a body slung over his shoulder, watched in fascination. He had forgotten his task when he first heard the chanting. Peter shivered in both fear and anticipation. He knew what they were trying to do.  
  
The chalice bearer lifted the cup in his right and in his left he held a whip. The chanters stopped. The wind began to howl and the torches splutter. Only the candles being held remain steady.  
  
"I call forth one to serve. I call forth one of power to crush enemies. A geas upon thee until thine sentence is served. Through the gates of Hell, I command thee to appear before me!" The chalice bearer flicked his whip and hit the ball of energy. The ball exploded.  
  
Peter was slammed against a tree, dropping the body. The body gave a faint moan. The chanters and chalice bearer were all out but with many burns.  
  
Two beings stand in the center of the charred blood circle. One seemed to be made of complete shadows. The other composed of the white light. The entity of light gazed around with an indifferent gaze before disappearing into the night.   
  
The shadow entity frowned as it reached out with tendrils of power. Dark intent it could feel from most. With a flick of power, it healed the worst of the injuries the ones who summoned it. Then it felt something. Someone was injured severely. It felt the warning of importance that this person played. It sighed.  
  
The shadow walked into the shadows to examine the person. The shadow hissed. The man was barely alive. The long gashes were deep and covered his arms and at least one leg. His ribs had been broken and luckily missed puncturing a lung. The shadow carefully wrapped his power around the man to stabilize any broken bones it had missed.  
  
It stood up, the man now floating behind him. It needed a place to rest and allow it to tend the man. Closing its eyes, it willed itself and the man to travel in the realm of shadows. Luckily it faded into the shadows just as Peter woke up.  
  
It watched Peter's panicked reactions with slight amusement. Peter looked everywhere for the man whom the shadow had with him. But suddenly there were voices coming from the far side of the clearing. Peter without a thought transformed into a rat and sculled into the forest. The shadow's eyebrow slowly rose. It had been told human couldn't do anything like transformations, but then again, it was really told the truth. It, without a thought, feed the man some of its energy for his body to heal. It settled down to watch these new humans to see if it could find a place to hide.  
  
It watched for about fifteen minutes as the new humans moved around. They destroyed the circle and restored the clearing to its natural state. The black robed people were carried away. Finally three men walked quite close to its hiding place. The portly middle-aged man seemed to blame the tall white beard as a one-legged man listened.  
  
For a moment, the one legged man looked directly at it before listening to the two converse. The shadow smiled, knowing the man with one leg and magic eye didn't see him as a threat. It listen to the conversation more closely.  
  
"They were not Death Eaters, Minister Fudge."  
  
"Doesn't matter, Headmaster Dumbledore. They summoned a demon!"  
  
"Two demons, Minister, two." The one-eyed man interjected.  
  
The one they called Headmaster Dumbledore looked at the other patiently. Minister Fudge was choking in frustration.  
  
"What in the world are you talking about, Auror Moody?" Fudge spluttered.  
  
"Well, there are two magical signatures. One stable. The other changes every moment…"  
  
"What?! We must track them down immediately!"  
  
"Why would a magical signature change from one moment to the next?" Dumbledore stroked his beard, his eyes twinkling as he peered into the forest. The shadow tensed for a moment before relaxing as the old man nodded slightly in its direction. It obviously was in no danger of capture. Fudge continued.  
  
"Well, what about the Potter boy? Won't he be in danger of getting attacked by these demons?" He asked, though to the shadow, it sounded like the Minister would have wanted that.  
  
"No, Minister. Harry Potter's home is the safest place to be in this area." Moody emphasized the word safest.  
  
"Indeed, it is. Now Fudge…" Dumbledore gently guided the Minister away.  
  
When the Minister and the Headmaster was far enough away, the Auror look directly into the shadows where the shadow and his patient was. The shadow came far enough out of the realm of shadows to look him straight in the eye. The Auror nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
"You know where you're to go?" He whispered gruffly.  
  
The shadow nodded.  
  
"I don't know why we should trust you, but even I feel we should. Now go to Number Four Privet Drive."  
  
The shadow gave a slight salute before fading back into the shadows. Moody watched the darkness for a moment before returning to deal with the Muggles who summoned the demons.  
  
  
  
The shadow found the house with little problem. He quickly snuck into the basement through the window. The man was easy to slide in. The shadow looked around. The basement was rather odd. The room seemed split in two. One side was some sort of lab. Luckily the other side was just boxes which the shadow easily moved around to make a hiding place for its patient. Taking out old blankets found in a box, it made a place for the man to lie on. After making sure the man didn't croak suddenly, it explored the lab side. It spotted under the stairs plenty of bandages hidden under the stairs. It quickly dismissed the rest of the lab, for all the bottles there were some sort of personality altering drugs that it recognized.  
  
The shadow shuddered slightly as it tended the man.   
  
'Why would someone need such things?'  
  
It sat back to watch the man's chest move up and down. It causally tilted its head to listen for those living up stairs. The natural shadows had whispers of some dark event that was to happening. Taking a sniff, it smelled air tainted with fear and tension. As it moved up the basement stairs, something flittered just behind it. It felt a prick of a needle. It nearly fell off the stairs.   
  
It jumped silently down, feeling odd. It managed to pull the dart off as it staggered into the hiding place. It held the dart close to its face before throwing it away. The dart was full of a tranquilizer. Unable to resist the drug, it fell into unconscious.  
  
  
  
Yugi woke up, dazed. The dream had been odd. He had seen through the eyes of someone else. Yugi shook his head to clear his head. The plane ride must be the cause of the odd dream. Yugi looked over at his companions. Marik, Rashid, and Grampa were sleeping still. Bakura was deep in a book. Yugi tested his link to Yami and found his asleep as well. Yugi sighed. Yugi hoped they'd arrived in England soon.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Next on Leaving Illusion Behind:  
  
Chapter Two: Of Blood and Shadows 


	3. Chapter Two: Of Shadow And Blood

Leaving Illusions Behind  
  
Written by Li Cruz  
  
Chapter Two: Of Blood and Shadow  
  
Author Notes:  
  
I know this is completely different from the original. But it makes a little more sense.  
  
Li Cruz (rantermaster@yahoo.com)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Harry Potter opened his good eye and looked up. His neck protested in pain. The shallow cut on the back of his neck had reopened and bleed. Uncle Vernon wasn't in the room. Harry sighed in relief. This meant Harry had time to think things out a bit.  
  
Harry had discovered that Aunt Petunia was who he thought she was. She had been forced to take some sort of consciousness altering drugs by her so-called husband. Harry had found out when he had came back from delivering some newspapers, which was really Dudley's job. She had been throwing away several pill bottles, wearing a shirt and jeans and muttering about Vernon and his tricks…  
  
"Go to hell, Vernon. I won't take anymore of these drugs." Petunia muttered as she yanked up the trash-bag. "God knows how many years it's been since 'I' was conscious."  
  
Harry accidentally dropped the shoulder bag. Aunt Petunia wheeled around sharply. They stared at each other for a long while before Aunt Petunia spoke.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing in this house?" Aunt Petunia said nervously.  
  
Harry blinked in surprise.  
  
"It's me, Aunt Petunia, Harry Potter."  
  
She blinked and then relaxed a bit. Harry noticed she didn't look so uptight.  
  
"So where is Lily and your father? My, you look a lot like James…"  
  
Harry started for a moment. He spoke slowly.  
  
"They've been dead for about fifteen years, Auntie. I've been living with you."  
  
Aunt Petunia paled. She managed to sit at the table. She looked unbelievingly at Harry.  
  
"No. No. I… No. Why can't I remember?"  
  
Harry watched tears streak down her face. She pulled a shirt sleeve over her cheek. Harry simply stood, not knowing what to do.  
  
"So fifteen years have pass and my sister dead. I should have never met or married Vernon."  
  
"Aunt Petunia, what's going on?"  
  
She gave a hard look at Harry. She bit her lip.  
  
"I guess I haven't be exactly kind to you, have I?"  
  
Harry nodded numbly.  
  
"I'm truly sorry for that, Harry. You know how I used to take those drugs?"  
  
Harry nodded. Aunt Petunia would take a set of drugs once a week for some supposed illness.  
  
"Those alter one's consciousness. They can give you another personality."  
  
"Why were you taking them?"  
  
"In the beginning, when I had met Vernon, I and your mother had gotten into a fight. Vernon had offered them to me as a way to relax. I didn't realize what he wanted back then. He had been looking for a test subject for some drugs he was making. I think he only married me to make sure I would blab to anyone what he was doing." She said, staring sadly into space.   
  
"By time I 'woke' up from the drug cocktail, I was married and pregnant with Dudley. He wouldn't risk killing his little boy with the drugs he gave me so he took me off then." She said bitterly. "Those six months I spent with my sister, your mother. We finally forgave each other for what had happen over those years."  
  
"Then you went back on the drugs, Aunt Petunia?"  
  
"The minute I stepped out of the hospital. Your mother knew about the drugs but I had made her promise not to tell a soul. I think that was one of the biggest mistakes I had ever made."  
  
Harry nodded. They had talked a while longer than Uncle Vernon came home. Then things had gone down hill. Vernon beat Harry and thrown him into the second bedroom. Harry could hear Uncle Vernon yell and hit Aunt Petunia as he had faded into unconsciousness.  
  
Which brought him back to the present. Harry worried about his aunt. Dudley, luckily and unluckily for both of them, was attending summer school. Hedwig was delivering a letter to Ron. Harry had sent her two days ago. For Harry, there was only one choice left. He winced mentally. He doubt he was going to make it out alive.  
  
'The Boy-Who-Lives dies by mad Muggle. That will be a laugh.' He thought as he stood up. His left arm was broken and not to mention one or two ribs. Perhaps his right ankle was but it didn't matter right now. Helping Aunt Petunia was first priority.  
  
Harry managed to hobble to the door. He took as deep a breath as he could manage and open the door.  
  
  
  
The shadow came to feeling slightly ill and a bit weak. The shadow checked the man. It realized it had unintentionally healed most of the man's injuries. The man was merely sleeping.  
  
There was a strangled scream above him. The shadow jumped up and ran to the stairs. The shadow was unaware of the fact the man was watching it…  
  
  
  
Harry was backed into the kitchen table. He managed to avoid the butcher knife. Petunia was screaming for help. Harry barely avoid the knife again. Vernon managed to slice his right arm. Harry tripped backwards. Petunia screamed and launched herself at Vernon. Vernon backhanded her into the kitchen table. Vernon laughed insanely.  
  
And if God had answered Petunia's pleas, the basement door shattered. Harry made out a mass of shadows attacking Vernon. Vernon whipped around to face the attacker. The mass of shadows hit Vernon in the stomach. Vernon was pushed back from Harry. Petunia and Harry simply stared at the shadow entity as it stood up. Vernon, on the rebound, slammed a fist into the shadow entity. The shadow lead Vernon into the living room. There was some blood speckling the hallway and kitchen. Vernon had managed to get several slashes on the shadow. But Vernon looked pretty bad.  
  
Vernon launched himself on the shadow, knocking it into the wall, and buried the knife in its shoulder. The shadow blast Vernon into the wall. Vernon was knocked completely unconscious. Harry and Petunia heard a gasp from the basement doorway. Both looked over. Professor Snape, partly dressed, was staring at them. A sound from the kitchen doorway alert them. The shadow was watching them. It had hissed in pain as it yanked out the knife in its shoulder.  
  
The shadow seemed to fade into the form of a young teenager. The youngster was panting hard before slumping against the doorway. There was finally sirens in the distance and someone knocking on the door. Petunia was first to recover her wits.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked as she stood up.  
  
"Er, Professor Severus Snape…"  
  
"Well, Professor, upstairs in the bathroom is a medical kit."  
  
Snape nodded, understanding what she meant. Potter and his savior both looked horrible. He winced softly as he went to get it. By time he was back down, Petunia managed to get Potter and their rescuer into the living room. The knocking on the door became more frantic. Petunia promptly took the kit from him and began bandaging up the mysterious boy. Potter, who was now wrapping his own arm, watched. Snape went to answer the door.  
  
Mrs. Figgs and a few neighbors stared at Snape when he opened the door. Snape cleared his throat.  
  
"How long before the police get here?" He snapped. "I would feel safer if the madman was handcuffed."  
  
Everyone just stared. Petunia called him, her voice shaking. He limped back quickly. Several of the neighbors followed in.  
  
Snape came and kneeled next to her. Harry had managed to get a bowl. The youngster was vomiting up some blood. The neighbors gaped at the scene. Finally the police and several medics rushed in.   
  
  
  
One hour later, the police managed to cart out the now insane Vernon. The medics couldn't move the youngster with possible killing him. Harry's injuries were all treated in the house as well. Snape and Petunia was treated for bruises and small cuts. The doctor they had brought in clucked his tongue.  
  
"Well, what's the diagnose?" Snape asked.  
  
"The boy has very little chance of living currently. There seems to be a lot of internal bruising and if we take him to the hospital. The jogging in the vehicle would…"  
  
The group nodded. The police officer spoke up.  
  
"Are you sure you don't know who the kid is?"  
  
Harry shook his head. Petunia countered.  
  
"All we knew he came out of the basement door and attack Vernon."  
  
"Either the kid is the bravest or the biggest idiot I…"  
  
"We can risk moving the boy." A familiar voice said.  
  
Everyone turned to see Albus Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey enter. The doctor was puzzled.  
  
"Albus, how can we move him without…" Snape demanded to know.  
  
"This potion is rarely used because it slows down the blood." Pomfrey produced a small vial.  
  
Harry finally noticed the policemen and the medics filing out. A dazed look on their faces indicated they had been Oblivated. Mad Eye Moody finished the memory charm on the doctor.  
  
"I think you all would be safer at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said.  
  
"But what about him?" Harry asked. They all watched Pomfrey disappear with the youngster.  
  
"He will be fine. Beside I have an old friend who must not be kept waiting at the castle. No doubt we will find him helping Madam Pofrey when we get there. Now, Ms. Evans, could you gather thing you and your family need?"  
  
  
  
Yugi and his friends watched as Grampa hurried after a creature that called himself Dobby.  
  
"I wonder what would require your grandfather to go somewhere else?" Marik wondered out loud.  
  
"Mr. Solomon Motou is quite adept at using healing spells. Apparently there is someone in the Infirmary…" the woman who Grampa had introduced as Mrs. McGonall trailed off.  
  
The boys and Rashid looked at one another. Mrs. McGonall clapped her hands.  
  
"Well, there is no reason to stand here. Since it is after breakfast, I'll show you to your quarters for the summer."  
  
As they walked, all of them couldn't help but gape. Pictures and armor moved. The staircases were shifting and moving.  
  
"This looks more confusing than an Egyptian tomb." Marik remarked. "Or that Labyrinth we went to last year."  
  
Yugi laughed as the others paled. Yugi had managed to get out of the maze just fine. McGonall, though she didn't turn around, raised an eyebrow at the remark.  
  
"It was easy to solve if you kept a clear head." Yugi said.  
  
"Easy for you to say, Yugi, but you are already a genius when it comes to puzzles or thinking on your feet. Not ever one is blessed."  
  
Yugi just laughed.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Next on Leaving Illusion Behind:  
  
Chapter Three: Professor Motou? 


	4. Chapter Three: Professor Motou?

Leaving Illusions Behind  
  
Written by Li Cruz  
  
Chapter Three: Professor Motou?  
  
Author Notes:  
  
Hello again. Got a website for you to catch up on the latest chapter at www.geocities.com/rantermaster if Fanfiction.net goes down. Also I'm posting a second fanfiction called Tsuki Detectives, a Yu Yu Hakusho and another popular anime crossover. This will also be available at my webpage. So enjoy the latest chapter of LIB.  
  
Also I'm starting another fiction called Tsuki Detectives. Of if you like this one, try Tsuki Detectives.  
  
Signing out  
  
Li Cruz (rantermaster@yahoo.com)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The portkey brought Harry, Snape, Albus, and Petunia into the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey and an older man were in the corner, obliviously healing the youngster. Harry watched as Snape, who still wasn't acting like the professor he knew, drop his jaw.  
  
Pomfrey and the old short man finished off their cadence of spells. They turned, both wearing slight but wearied smiles. They walked over. The headmaster waited patiently for the news.  
  
"It's quite amazing, Albus. The boy is quite a quick healer. Most of the minor injuries were fading by time Solomon arrived. We really only had to heal the more severe wounds and a fractured ribcage." Pomfrey stated. "Who is he, Albus?"  
  
"I think we can trust everyone here to keep a secret, no?" Albus replied.   
  
Everyone nodded. Albus's eyes twinkled merrily.  
  
"The boy seems to be one of the supposed demons summoned here by some muggles."  
  
"A demon, Albus. The scan spell revealed him to be human." The man Pomfrey identified as Solomon said. "You have to do better than that."  
  
"What about how he hid himself in the shadows even in the light?" Harry asked as Pomfrey realized that Harry was hurt.  
  
She steered him into one of the beds. Harry sighed in exasperation.  
  
"How he can do that, I do not known, but perhaps upon his awakening, we could ask him."  
  
Albus waited as Pomfrey checked everyone over. Solomon watched on amused.  
  
"It's been a long time, old friend." Albus said cheerily. "One wouldn't think it has been fifteen years since you were last here. You haven't aged a bit."  
  
"Nonsense, Albus. I'm over ninety years old. And those past fifteen years have been anything but quiet." Solomon exclaimed.  
  
"What do you mean by that, Solomon?" Albus asked, his eyes losing some of their twinkle.  
  
"My grandson, Yugi, of course. The boy is a trouble magnet. I've had my hands full ever since my daughter and husband died." Solomon Motou chuckled.  
  
"Ah, your grandson. He does look a little bit of a troublemaker, doesn't he?"  
  
Solomon shook his head. "No, he just dresses like that. Yugi's a gentle soul and doesn't like getting into trouble."  
  
Albus laughed, then grew serious. "Tell me, Solomon, why'd you never sent Yugi to a wizarding school. I hear Japan had several schools that could give Hogwarts a run."  
  
"He's a late bloomer. Actually he was labeled a squib. By time his talents appeared, the schools had taken him off their list. There are several others like that."  
  
"Like Isthar Marik and Bakura Ryou, his two companions and one other who is at the moment busy with family matters."  
  
"Yes, Albus. That is why when you offered me another teaching position here, I had asked you to consider them."  
  
Albus smiled, eyes twinkling bightly. Solomon Motou always could sense another person's potential and talents in magic.  
  
"Yes, the wizarding has traditionally ignored the late bloomers."  
  
Snape stalked over, not looking as threatening wearing only a pair of pants. Solomon snorted, resisting the urge to laugh. Snape raise a eyebrow at him. Harry watched on curious.  
  
"Professor Motou again, I presume." Snape drawled.  
  
Solomon nodded slowly, a small smile on his lips.  
  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts? You must know that position is cursed."  
  
Professor Motou snorted. "So I've heard. Two idiots. And one poor werewolf who was decided it was better to resign after a close call with some students. A imposter during the Triwizard Tourament. And oh, yes, Umbrigde." Motou spat out her name.  
  
Harry couldn't help but smile slightly. So that old toad wasn't only hated by everyone of Hogwarts. Harry was surprised when Snape spoke.  
  
"Well, Professor Motou, good luck on taking and holding onto the position."  
  
Motou laughed at that. Aunt Petunia walked to the trio and the group left. Aunt Petunia called back that she'll come back after they lead her to a suite to stay in. Madam Pomfrey bustle up and hand Harry a sleeping draught. Harry mentally sighed as he drank it.   
  
  
  
Yugi was bored. And a bored Yugi was not a good thing. Yami and Marik were dueling against one another. Ryou was again reading Hogwarts: A History, which Yugi had already read twice over. Grampa was with his old student, a Professor Snape.  
  
Yugi, smiling, slipped out of the common room they were in. The portrait of a pink-dressed lady snorted in her sleep as Yugi slide by. Yugi was quite curious about the school and it looked fun to explore. Yugi eagerly struck out in a direction.  
  
After two hours of exploration and avoiding a crabby old man and his cat, Yugi found himself in the Imfirmary. Two beds were occupied on the far side. One of the occupants were fast asleep. The other was propped up on an elbow, looking around.  
  
Yugi stepped into the room, eager to talk to someone. The boy watched Yugi approach. The sleeper began to stir. Yugi took his time to look at both.  
  
The now-awaking sleeper was almost as small as Yugi himself. His black hair was wild and there were red highlights to it. He picked up a pair of circular glasses, battered, and put them on. His bright emerald eyes regarded Yugi with as much curiosity as Yugi did. Yugi noted a strangely shaped scar on his forehead.  
  
The other boy seemed content just to lay there. This boy was slightly thinner than the other and Yugi. He was definitely as short as Yugi. The boy's white hair, streaked with brilliant colors, framed an thin, almost feminine face. The almost black eyes regarded the two with a wary tired look. Yugi was faintly reminded of someone he had seen but he couldn't place where.  
  
"Hullo, I'm Harry." The speckled boy offered when the silence began unbearable.  
  
"I'm Yugi, Yugi Motou." Yugi replied in turn.  
  
The other boy remained silent. Yugi shrugged after a while.  
  
"Um. So why are you in the hospital wing?" Yugi asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.  
  
"Er, well." Harry didn't know what to say.  
  
Harry was saved from answering when Madam Pomfrey came out of her office.  
  
"Mr. Motou, what are you doing here?" She demanded.  
  
"Um. I was bored so I wandered around the school…" Yugi trailed off.  
  
Pomfrey sighed in exasperation. "You and Professor Motou shared that same trait. Always wandering around when you are bored…"  
  
She continued on this streak for a few minutes as she check Harry over once more. She summoned a crutch over to her and handed it to Harry.  
  
"Your leg is healing slower than I expected in spite of the spell, Mr. Potter. You would do well to not to overdo it for at least three days." She stated before going over to the silent boy.  
  
She started as the boy looked up at her. She shook her head before talking.  
  
"I see you are up. How are you feeling?"  
  
The boy just blinked at her in surprise. She frowned at him. The boy simply moaned. She blinked at this. Her eyes narrowed as she performed a spell. The quill and paper that had rested on the nightstand began writing. When it was finished, she read it. Yugi and Harry watched as Madam Pomfrey became white as a ghost.  
  
Dumbledore and Aunt Petunia walked in at this point. Petunia stopped at the door. Dumbledore, on the other hand, walked up and took the sheet of parchment from Pomfrey's hands. She looked horrified at the paper now resting in Dumbledore's hand. He read it and sighed.  
  
"Quite a predicament, we are in." Dumbledore addressed the silent boy.  
  
Dumbledore turned to Petunia Evans as she approached. Dumbledore suddenly looked many years older. He managed a slight smile.  
  
"Ms. Evans, would you mind taking Yugi with you?" He turned to Madam Pomfrey. "Poppy, kindly call everyone here. We will need all the help we can get."  
  
With that, Dumbledore pulled the curtains around the other boy. Pomfrey shooed Harry, Yugi, and Aunt Petunia out before entering her office.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Next on Leaving Illusion Behind:  
  
Chapter Four: The Cursing of a Name 


	5. Chapter Four: The Cursing of A Name

Leaving Illusions Behind  
  
Written by Li Cruz  
  
Chapter Four: The Cursing of a Name  
  
Author Notes:  
  
To ruth 4 kai: I'm a heavy reader of fantasy and sci-fi (and, erhm, fan fiction). Also I do a lot of writing. So in the end, I ended up with a lot of bits and pieces of ideas ad it is just a matter of making a combination work.  
  
To others like Selena*99: The pervious story, I felt was both the tempo was too bloody fast and the storyline had more holes in it than a colander.   
  
To Curtis Zidane Ziraa: Hold ya horses!  
  
Signing out  
  
Li Cruz (rantermaster@yahoo.com)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Harry and Yugi, about an hour after being shooed out of the infirmary, managed to slip out of the Griffidor common room. Despite the fact they had only met not an hour ago, they both were curious about the 'demon' and what was the matter with him.  
  
The sun was setting, so it casted long shadows in the hall. Harry and Yugi hide behind one of the large statues when they heard someone coming. Ollivander and Sinstra walked by.  
  
"So, do you know what is going on?" Ollivander softly said.  
  
"No, Dumbledore all summoned us for an emergency meeting. I don't quite understand why he'd need you?" Sinstra said.  
  
"Perhaps…" Ollivander's voice trailed off as the pair turned the hall. Yugi and Harry shared glances. They nodded to each other in complete understanding. They sneaked to the hall.  
  
"So where are we?" Yugi peered around.  
  
"In one of the halls of empty classrooms." Harry whispered.   
  
They both could hear the voices in the classroom at the end of the hall. It took both Harry and Yugi a few moments to sneak in. There was several shelves in the back that they hid behind. Harry and Yugi looked out over a lecture hall.   
  
There were at least twenty people both of the school staff and the Order of Phoenix. Harry sighed in relief. Mad-eye Moody wasn't there. Dumbledore stood up in front of the group.  
  
"I apologized for any inconveniences caused by calling you here, but I have called this meeting of both the Order and the faculty to aid in perhaps saving a young man's life."  
  
"What do you mean, Albus?" One of the older witches said.  
  
"We don't know the name of this young man. Yet he saved several lives, Petunia Evans, Harry Potter, and Severus Snape. Madam Pofrey."  
  
Madam Pofrey stood up, her face paled. She coughed slightly. Solomon Motou, who was sitting near the front, leaned forward.  
  
"When I and Solomon Motou scan the young man. We only found the most recent injuries. Later, I performed the Vomica Petos spell when he didn't answer. I had merely suspected a silence charm of some sort."  
  
A number of folks murmured at this.  
  
"You found something worse." Solomon stated flatly.  
  
"Vomica Petos trackes every spell and potion used on a person depending on the caster's parameters. I perform the spell and potion for a span of five years." She closed her eyes for a moment. "Never in my life, have I ever seen something like this. The list was parchment scroll long."  
  
Several members of the gathering exchanged glances with each other. Pofrey drew a breath. Dumbledore looked ancient. Many of the gathering shifted in their seats.  
  
"The young man, by all accounts, should be dead." Pofrey said.  
  
Harry and Yugi shared a glance as the gathering broke out into mutters. Solomon, Remus, and Professor Snape, as if sharing the same mind, yelled for quiet. Dumbledore picked up where Pofrey left off.  
  
"Indeed, our mysterious guest should be dead. The list Profrey's spell produced was three-quarters of the list, comprises Dark Magic spells and potions. All of them are labeled as illegal."  
  
The room went silent. Dumbledore looked around the quiet room. Snape was first to break the silence.  
  
"There is something you are not telling us about the last of the list. What is it?"  
  
"The rest of the list comprises of various curses and two of the Unforgivables." Dumbledore said. "Cruciatus and Avada Kedavra."  
  
The group began shouting in protest. Dumbledore waved his wand, creating a bang. He looked around.   
  
"But unfortunately we cannot do any about the Avada Kedavra. We need help in reversing the damage done."  
  
"So that's why you called us?" Flitwick said, indicating all the House Heads and the few other members of the school faculty. "Wouldn't removing the curses possible kill him?"   
  
"Possibly, but we may…" Dumbledore grimaced. "Have to invoke…"  
  
Apparently for the adults, there was no need to finish the sentence. Everyone looked grim.  
  
"After that, we'll have another problem. Hiding the boy."  
  
"The Ministry's after him?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yes, but not for what you may be think, Remus. Ollivander, we need a wand for him."  
  
"Ah, I see. You planned to hide the boy as a wizard, even if he's not." Ollivander spoke thoughtfully.  
  
"He is a wizard, but you could say one of a completely different disciple."  
  
"Interesting. I will have to see the boy afterwards than." He said as he stood up. "Unfortunate for me, I must return to my shop. Good day."  
  
Ollivander walked out of the room. His thin face was in contemplation. Dumbledore clapped his hands and everyone else looked to him. Harry and Yugi, after a moment of whispering, agreed it was better to leave now before they were caught. They, after getting out, split up. Yugi, back to the Griffidor common room, intended to discuss with his friends what had happened. Harry headed to his Aunt's new quarters to think.  
  
  
  
A few days later, there could be heard faintly screams. Harry was acquainting himself with the foreign trio, when they first heard the screaming. They all exchanged glances.  
  
"What on Earth was that?" Marik exclaimed.  
  
"I think it's the kid in the infirmary." Bakura replied, his voice going from soft to harsh. "Man, it sounds like someone in dying a very gruesome death."  
  
Harry, now used to the way Ryou Bakura seemed to have a split personality, said dryly. "He's probably in a lot of pain."  
  
Yugi merely stared into space.  
  
::Abiou?::  
  
:Oh, sorry, Yami.:  
  
::You shouldn't worry to much about it. They are taking care of him.::  
  
:I know.:  
  
  
  
Later, that evening, they eat in the Great Hall. All the adults were paled and exhausted. Pomfrey wasn't at the table. Everyone ate in silence. Aunt Petunia broke the silence when desert was served.  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
Dumbledore gave a tired smile.  
  
"He's been completely uncursed and healed. We are not completely sure about his mental state, though. We didn't find out his name." He said with a finality.  
  
At this everyone looked up. Dumbledore was now paying attention to his meal.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning, the quartet made their way to the Great Hall. Aunt Petunia was gone for the day to pick up Dudley with Mrs. McGonall. Grampa Motou was busy with rearranging his classroom and office.  
  
"So do you think we can go to the Infirmary?" Ryou asked curiously.  
  
"No, Professor Dumbledore told us we still can't." Harry said with a sigh.  
  
Marik had a thoughtful look on his face. Ryou and Yugi automatically moved away from him. Harry blinked in surprise when he found Yugi on his right instead of his left.  
  
"I have an idea." Marik's eye glanced side to side. Yugi and Ryou shuttered simultaneously. Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Instead of wondering who the kid is, how about we do some pranks."  
  
"If you do so, Mr. Ishatar, you will regret it." A smooth silky voice said behind him.  
  
Everyone jumped. Professor Snape looked down on them with a bored expression. A smaller person stepped out of the shadows and latched himself to the Professor's robe. Harry could have sworn Snape had smiled at it.  
  
"Quatre, come. We wouldn't want to miss breakfast." Snape said soothingly to the young boy clinging to his robe.  
  
As the pair walked by, Harry and Yugi stared after them. Marik waved a hand in front of their faces each. Harry snapped out of his daze. Yugi just closed his eyes.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Next on Leaving Illusion Behind:  
  
Chapter Five: Quatre and Severus 


	6. Chapter Five: Quatre and Severus

Leaving Illusions Behind  
  
Written by Li Cruz  
  
Chapter Five: Quatre and Severus  
  
Author Notes:  
  
Yes, I'm aware of the several plotholes in the pervious chapter…  
  
:laughing: No, it isn't Quatre Winner from Gundam. LOL. It's the demon/human child. I actually love the name, Quatre. I actually have a list of favorite names intended for hero-types…Getting off track. Actually, this particular choice for names was in favor of Quatre Maelstrom, a legendary hero of Fadale and the lover of the goddess Mana, a character for the RPG world, Fadale and the currently running campaign; Terrace Academy. I was not intentional trying to misled you. Imagine what would the reaction be if I stuck with his original name… a variant spelling of Gandalf.  
  
And there could be cameo's but I doubt it. Never know.   
  
Signing out  
  
Li Cruz (rantermaster@yahoo.com)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Um, guys? What the hell just happened?"  
  
:Auboi?: Yami gently promted.  
  
"Harry, didn't he have white hair last time?"  
  
"Ah, yeah. I think so. But what is he doing, hanging on to Professor Snape?"  
  
Ryou, Bakura, Yami, and Marik were not at all following the current conversation. Harry and Yugi began walking to the Great Hall again, talking.  
  
"Professor Snape can't be all bad. Grampa said he was one of his favorite students when he was teaching."  
  
"Er, what did he teach, anyway?"  
  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts..."  
  
"No wonder. And that's probably why Professor Snape congratulated your grampa instead of getting angry… Doesn't change the fact Snape is a git during the school year."  
  
"I think we missed something." Ryou whispered to Marik who nodded.  
  
When they all arrived at the Great Hall. They found Snape sitting across from 'Quatre'. He was talking in a low voice as they entered. Dumbledore finally stood up.  
  
"I would like to introduce young Quatre Snape."  
  
The silence that followed was as thick as butter. When did that happen, the silence seemed to ask. Only Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, and Professor Snape seemed unaffected by the silence. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with mischief as he sat back down. The room promptly roared back to life. Breakfast was completely uncomfortable affair. The suspense of not knowing gnawed on everyone's mind.  
  
The moment breakfast was finished, Dumbledore called a staff meeting. Snape said something in low words to Quatre before leaving. Quatre nodded. Harry and company felt it was probably safe to approach.  
  
They were completely surprised when Quatre came to them, though he was looking everywhere but them. Yugi tried to start a conversion with Quatre.  
  
"Hello, I'm Yugi Motou. These are my friends, Ryou Bakura, Marik Ishitar, and Harry Potter."  
  
Quatre bowed respectfully. His brow furrowed as he thought before answering.  
  
"Quatre Snape. Nice to meet you." He spoke slowly and very softly. The others had to lean in to hear what he had said. Yugi brighten a bit. Quatre offered a slight shy smile.  
  
"So where did you live before you came here?"  
  
Quatre's face went blank. He remained so for quite a while. Than he spoke in an odd singsong voice.  
  
"What has been found will be lost. Ones lost will be found in form not same. Darkness will be obscured in the Light. Trust not in the angel of Light but in the shadows. For the angel of light will lead hope into despair. Trust not the angel of Light."  
  
The voice died away. Quatre blinked owlishly at the group. Marik spoke up.  
  
"What the-"  
  
"Ah, it seems little Quatre may be a Seer." The Headmaster's voice startled Marik out of speaking.  
  
Yugi looked to Ryou who was obviously mulling over what Quatre said. Harry looked rather resigned. Marik's jaw clicked shut. Dumbledore moved closer to Quatre, who was currently in a light daze.  
  
Dumbledore guided Quatre out of the Great Hall. Harry, Yugi, and Marik followed. Ryou wandered off in the direction of the Griffindor common room. They arrive at the gargoyle. Dumbledore said something along the lines of Starbrust. Quatre, with a nudge, automatically climbed the stairs. Dumbledore turned to the others.  
  
"I suppose you wish to know about Quatre." It was a statement not a question.  
  
The three nodded. Ablus's eyes twinkled again with something between amusement and mischief.  
  
"You must be referring to the fact his name is Quatre Snape." He chuckled. "We did an lineage test. Snape is in fact related to the boy somehow. Only Merlin knows how."  
  
He continued, looking suddenly as old as he did the night he and Harry spoke on before the end of the fifth year.   
  
"Unfortunately we can never know. The boy, in the process of removing a few-" At this Harry and Yugi shared a look. "curses, completely lost his memories. So technically he knows nothing of the wizard's debt he owns you, Harry."  
  
"Why would he lose his memories to just a few curses?" Marik asked.  
  
"Well, Mr. Ishitar, we weren't fully aware of how exactly the curses interacted with each other…"  
  
"So you probably took them off in the wrong order." Yugi finished for the Headmaster.  
  
"Excatly, Mr. Motou. Now if you can excuse me, I and Young Snape have some business we must discuss."  
  
  
  
They arrived in Petunia Evan's rooms, when they heard someone complaining.  
  
"But Mom, why did we have to come here to live with those freaks?" The voice whined.  
  
"Now you hear me, Dudley Evans. If I ever hear you insult or beat up on anyone, be it wizard or not, you will be grounded for a week."  
  
Harry and Yugi, Marik went looking for Ryou, had walked into an argument between mother and son. Petunia had her hands on her hip, glaring at Dudley who still looked like a whale.  
  
"Yes, Mother." Dudley replied sullenly.  
  
"And another thing, Dudley, you will go on a diet and exercise. I don't need my little boy dying of diabetes." She said walking into another room.  
  
Dudley stood there gapping like a fish. Than he notices his cousin and his companion. He scowls.  
  
"Hello, Dudley." Harry said. "Um."   
  
Yugi saved him. "Want to come with us to the Griffindor common room?"  
  
Yugi gave a encouraging smile. Dudley nodded slowly. Harry followed along, not really sure what was going on.  
  
Ryou and Marik were already in the common room – they were fighting on the ground. Ryou was glaring at the blond Egyptian who currently was pinning him to the floor.  
  
"Come on, Tomb Robber. You're losing your touch." Marik smirked.  
  
Ryou in answer loosen Marik's hold on his arm and decked Marik. Marik's head snapped to his left. Ryou, rather Bakura, threw Marik off. Yami took over Yugi and intervened.  
  
"What is going on here?" Yami demanded.  
  
"Pharaoh." Bakura simply stated in greeting.  
  
"Well, we were only having fun, Pharaoh." Marik, laughing, picked himself off the floor.  
  
"The Assassin was the one having fun. He ambushed me." Bakura complained.  
  
"Pharoah?" Harry said.  
  
"Tomb Robber?" Dudley said.  
  
"Assassin?!" They chorused.  
  
Yugi took over in that minute. He sweat-dropped. He began to explain.  
  
"Uh, well, they call me Pharaoh 'cause I'm the King of Games. Ryou's family are kind of famous for being archeologists. And Marik, well…"  
  
"I was the head of an organization called the Ghouls. But that was years ago." Marik said, waving it away.  
  
"Why does that name seem familiar?" Harry asked, frowning.  
  
Bakura picked up the Daily Prophet on a table and started to sit down to read, grumbling about locking a particular blonde in the Shadow Realm. He stopped suddenly and his eyes scanned the paper again.  
  
"Um, Marik." Bakura's voice went funny. "I think you should read this."  
  
Marik ripped the paper out of Bakura's hand and started reading. He first went pale and then became incredibly irked. He began to rant as he shoved the paper at Yugi.  
  
"Damn Ramset. When I disbanded the Ghouls, I said not to pull stunts like this…"  
  
"So you're their leader." Spoke a very familiar voice that Harry currently wish that it would go away.   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Next on Leaving Illusion Behind:  
  
Chapter Six: Fudge verses Hogwarts 


	7. Chapter Six: Fudge Verus Hogwarts

Leaving Illusions Behind  
  
Written by Li Cruz  
  
Chapter Six: Fudge verses Hogwarts  
  
Author Notes:  
  
  
  
Signing out  
  
Li Cruz (rantermaster@yahoo.com)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Marik turned to face the speaker. Marik snapped back.  
  
"So. But I disbanded them about three years ago. I haven't had contact with the Ghouls for over two years."  
  
Minister Fudge waddled in. A few Aurors followed after him. Dudley back up upon seeing the drawn wands. Actually all the boys did. Fudge glared around at the young men.  
  
"Since you all seem to know something, we need you to come with us for questioning." He motioned the Aurors. Dumbledore, Professor Motou, Remus and all the Heads of the Houses busted in. Dumbledore was pissed.  
  
"Fudge! You have no right coming in here, arresting any one you choose." All the staff had out their wands.  
  
Fudge turned several shades of purples that would make Vernon jealous before motioning the Aurors again, this time after the adults. Yet when they went to cast their spells, something odd happened. Instead all the wands backfired, knocking their owners backwards. Everyone blinked, stunned. Quatre Snape made an appearance on the top of the Griffidor dorms stairs landing, laughing. Everyone jumped in surprise.  
  
"How by Merlin's beard, did Quatre get up there?" Snape murmured, his brain working again.  
  
"Who?" Fudge asked, indignantly as he picked himself off the floor. He had been knocked over by one of his Aurors.  
  
When Snape didn't reply, Fudge tried using his own wand. He directed the spell at Quatre, who was merrily laughing.  
  
"Silenco." He yelled.  
  
The spell was halfway to Quatre before it reversed itself. The stunned Fudge wasn't able to move out of the way. He turned to Albus and began ranting. Well, that was what everyone thought he was doing. They couldn't hear him at all, not even when he stomped his feet. Quatre's laughter increased, he was now clutching his sides.  
  
Dumbledore finally removed the charm. Fudge, catching his breath, demanded.  
  
"What the hell is going on?"  
  
"I think Hogwarts is fighting you, or Young Snape is reflecting the spell."  
  
"No one could re- Young Snape?" Fudge stared at Dumbledore as if he was a fire-breathing werewolf.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. Fudge seemed cationic for a good minute. He than repeated his question. Snape scowled at the minister.  
  
"I think I will be leaving now." Fudge said incredibly slowly as he walk out the door. The Auror looked to each other and shrugged as they followed Fudge.  
  
Severus Snape stared up at Quatre, who continued to smile softly. Quatre eventually came down and stood in front of his guardian. They both looked each other in the eyes for a long moment before the Professor gave a sharp nod and stalked out of the room. The other adults had trailed after the Aurors to make sure they had actually left the grounds.  
  
Silence reign supreme for quite a while as Quatre and the boys regarded each other. Quatre finally shrugged and took a seat on the couch.  
  
"Um, thanks, I think." Yugi murmured.  
  
Ryou looked at Quatre for another moment before speaking. Everyone now had there attention on him.  
  
"What did you mean about the angel of light and thing found being lost and then found again?"  
  
"…" Quatre pondered the question for a moment. He shrugged.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Dudley piped up.  
  
"A prophecy." Harry said, rather a bit ruffled.  
  
"What nonsense." Dudley said as he plopped down.  
  
Quatre simply looked at the empty fireplace. Harry after studying Quatre, could see the resemblance between Quatre and the Poion Master. They both were thin and there was a suggestion that Quatre could ended up as tall as his current guardain, not to mention the endless darkness in their eyes. Quatre looked up at him.  
  
Yugi and Yami were discussing variuos problems that Quatre represented and presented them.  
  
:Yugi, I'm not sure we should trust Quatre Snape. There is something off about him.:  
  
::But we not really giving him a chance.:: Yugi protested.  
  
:Prehaps, Abiou, but isn't a little odd for someone we not even sure is human, handing out a prophecy.: Yami countered.  
  
::He's not human? But when-:: Yugi spluttered.  
  
:If you were aware, he came out of the shadows and we both know he was supposed to be in the Headmaster's room. No one, not even Shadi can move through shadows that easily and without some form of aid.:  
  
::*sigh* Okay, I'll be wary of Quatre,::  
  
Harry was caught in Quatre's deep eyes. Harry couldn't move even when Quatre looked away. When he finally feel he could move, Harry staggered back into a chair.  
  
'Those eyes...I think he could see right through me...Who is he?' Harry nervously glanced at Quatre.  
  
Quatre was back to staring into the fireplace, his brow furrowed. After a while, Quatre stood up and walked towards the common room door. He slipped out.  
  
"Who's Quatre? He's more freaky than you guys are." Dudley grumbled, breaking the long silence that Quatre seemed to invoked.  
  
"A mystery, it seems." Ryou spoke softly. "Someone who is possibly dangerous."  
  
"For once, I agree to that." Marik seconded. "I mean, even the adults seem unsure how to act around him. He must be dangerous."  
  
"What are you suggesting?" Yugi softly spoke, his voice unsure.  
  
"We avoid him." Harry said. "That's what they meant.  
  
Though Yugi initially tried to convince the others to give Quatre a chance, he eventually gave in. It was agreed that they would avoid Quatre Snape for as long as possible.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in Diagon Alley, Quatre Snape was choosing a wand. Ollivander frowned as none of the wands choose Quatre. Professor Snape and McGonagall looked on, both quite bored. Ollivander went over the list of materials the boy seem to response best with. Rowan, Oak, Birch, Hawthorn, and Yew seemed the most responsive woods. All cores showed equal responsiveness to the boy. Ollivander fingered the wand he current had absently. The boy was certainly an enigma.  
  
Ollivander's finger stopped it's tracing on the wand. Ollivander scowled in deep thought. Could it be the boy required a special wand constructed with multiple core-types and wood or required a staff? He began smiling softly. It would make prefect sense, granted the core would have to be just right.  
  
Ollivander grinned at the now confused youth.  
  
"Apparently I need to create a wand for you. None of the wands I have are incompatible with you, it seems. So I will have to create one for you."  
  
"How long?" Snape, no longer bored, asked.  
  
"A few days. The boy seems to be one of the few who naturally require no wand but when they have one, it has to be strong enough to stand up to the overcharge." Ollivander waved it away as he walked into the back of the shop. "I bid you good afternoon and I will owl you when the wand is ready."  
  
Quatre followed the professors into an ice cream shop. Snape indicated for Quatre to take a table. McGonagall smiled as she took a seat at the table. Quatre was looking around, wide-eyed, taking in his surroundings. Snape came back with some ice cream. Quatre cocked his head questioningly at the bowl placed in front of him.  
  
"Yes, that is yours. It's called ice cream." Snape replied, his voice lacking his normal edge.  
  
Quatre picked up the spoon and tasted some. A small smile graced his face. Meanwhile Snape and McGonagall shared a look. Snape nodded.  
  
"Quatre, how did you get from the Headmaster's office to the Griffindor common room? And what did you do to Fudge?" McGonagall asked, her voice gentle.  
  
Quatre simply continued eating, though his eyes narrowed in thought. Almost a second after, both professors heard a reply seemingly from behind.  
  
[I simply walked. And to Mr. Fudge, I…er…simply pushed him in the right direction. He wasn't aware I was doing it.] The voice was meek and unsure.  
  
They jumped. The woman at the counter looked up from whatever she was doing. The professors had keep their eyes on Quatre the whole time and he hadn't opened his mouth.  
  
[Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.] Quatre's mental voice was apologetic.  
  
Snape stared at Quatre. He remember telling Potter that telepathy and such had been the creation of muggles. And now he was now unsure.  
  
[ ... Your thoughts are kinda loud. And you shouldn't discount things just because another group isn't as sophisticated.] Quatre wisely pointed out.  
  
McGonagall hid a snicker behind a hand. Snape was being told off by his ward. Snape's face was priceless. Snape soon snapped out of his surprise. He leaned forward.  
  
"I concur. But don't show off all your abilities…" He left the sentence unfinished. He whispered.  
  
Quatre nodded. [I won't use it often so not to get catch. And not to mentally talk to anyone unless it's you, Mrs. McGonagall, or Headmaster?]  
  
Snape nodded. Mrs. McGonagall listened on with approval as Snape began filling Quatre in on how the school will be when in session.  
  
Upon returning to the school, Snape bid Quatre to go find something to do while he and McGonagall talk to the headmaster. Quatre began wandering the grounds. Quatre's thought wander to when school would start in two weeks. It sounded like fun, granted he couldn't ever remember if he ever attended a school. He walked into someone.  
  
"Ah." He ended up sitting on the ground.  
  
Seto Kaiba turned, surprised. To him, a small black haired child sat on the ground, rubbing his head with a sheepish grin.  
  
"Sorry." Came a soft voice. "Was not looking where I was walking."  
  
Seto nodded. The kid watched him with a quiet look. Seto helped Quatre back on his feet.  
  
"I'm Quatre Snape. Are you going to Hogwarts?" Quatre asked, wondering why someone who seemed to be like those people outside of Daigon Alley when the professors took him to what they had called Muggle London.  
  
"Er, yes. I'm looking for some friends." Seto said, wondering why he was being forward with Quatre.  
  
"You might want to try the Griffindor common room. Or ask a ghost, picture, or house elf, they might know." Quatre dimmed a little.  
  
He sensed he made all of them feel uneasily when he was around. Must of have been something to do with the supposed prophecy he made.  
  
Seto noticed that Quatre became slightly down when he mentioned where to find them. He filed that away for another time. He thanked Quatre and walked into the castle.  
  
Quatre's thin smile feel away when Seto left. He stood there thinking before it hit him. Prehaps, Professor Hargid or even Professor Spout would like some help. He did enjoy working with animals and plants. With a wide smile he took off towards Hargid's hut.   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Next on Leaving Illusion Behind:  
  
Chapter Seven: Seto's Disapproval or Two Tense Weeks 


	8. Chapter Seven: Seto's Disapproval

Leaving Illusions Behind  
  
Written by Li Cruz  
  
Chapter Six: Seto's Disapproval or Two Tense Weeks Author Notes:  
  
  
  
Signing out  
  
Li Cruz (rantermaster@yahoo.com)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The next two days were rather tense between Quatre and Harry's companion. Rather tense for the group, not Quatre. Quatre, knowing their caginess around him, was glad to avoid them as much as possible. He spent most of his time, trying to learn at least four years of magic. Seto, who sometimes would talk to the quiet kid, noticed the tension.  
  
"What is going on here?" Seto demanded, sitting down on a couch. Quatre had gone to the library for some reading books.  
  
"He's not normal, not even by wizard standards." Dudley, now a little more comfortable around wizards, answered.  
  
"He's some sort of demon from the Shadow Realm." Marik offered up when Seto's cold eyes scan the group.  
  
There was a long silence before Seto began to laugh. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. This is how Ron and Hermione found them.  
  
"Hey, Harry. What's going on?" Ron asked.  
  
Seto's laughter died away.   
  
"Define normal." His mood had swung a full 180 degrees and he spit the question out. Ron and Hermione blinked. The silence had returned full force. Seto spoke again.  
  
"If he's a demon, he's quite well-mannered and pacifistic for one. Even if he isn't normal, he still deserves a chance." With that, he stood up and stalked out of the room.  
  
"Harry, what was that about?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
  
  
Ron and Hermione knew nothing about Quatre Snape for the next several day. Quatre often than not took meals in where ever he was studying or working. Seto often than not, learning with him. At the end of the week, Quatre finally made an appearance in the Great Hall for breakfast. He and Seto were going over something on parchment. When they arrived they heard this.  
  
"No, would it be aloe? It does heal burns?" Seto asked.  
  
Quatre shook his head. "Could be a variant to try later but classically it used redroot and dragon bane. Though I don't understand why use it in a fire-retardant potion…"  
  
"Unless it's not just for being fire-retardant." Seto supplemented.  
  
"Could it be intended for dragon-slaying, sir?" Quatre turned to Professor Snape, who was listening to the conversation.  
  
"Not quite sure. It is an archaic potion, dating back to just before the raising of Hogwarts." The professor said with a thoughtful expression. "The idea has some worth to try."  
  
Hermione and Ron gawked the Potion Master and the new boy. They looked both quite alike though Quatre's hair was longer and streaked with color, his skin a nice tan color, and he wore dark muggle clothing that contrast against Severus's black wizard robes. There was a chuckle behind the group.  
  
So I see you have just seen Quatre Snape." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled slightly. "I'm surprised you haven't meet him earlier."  
  
Harry, Yugi, Marik, Ryou, and even Dudley flinched. It was apparent that Dumbledore was a little disappointed in their current behavior toward he young Snape.  
  
There was a crash in the Great Hall. When everyone looked at Aunt Petunia who knocked over a bench, she blushed a bright red. She looked like she had been preparing to go to work. She fumbled to upright the bench before scurrying out the main door. You could hear her mumble about working and what sounded like Rose-Maria as she hurried away.  
  
Ron and Hermione walked up to where Quatre and Seto sitting. Quatre had returned to examining the parchment.  
  
"Um, Hello, I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ronald Weasly." Hermione took initiative.  
  
Quatre looked up and caught her eyes. Hermione felt as if he could see not at her but what was in her mind. Her mouth became dry and her temperature seemed to drop. She shuddered, hoping he saw nothing to get her and her friends in trouble. Quatre's eyes widened in if realizing what he was doing and broke the connection. Ron shook her shoulder again. The room had gone quiet.  
  
"I'm sorry." Came a very soft voice. The room continue on.  
  
Quatre began fumbling around in his pockets and pulled out a pair of sunglasses. He put them on and looked back up.  
  
Hermione backed up into Ron in fear. Quatre, with the sunglasses on, met her gaze again. He felt the twinge of fear but nothing more. Hermione felt nothing. Quatre sighed softly in both relief and frustration. Hermione convince Ron to come with her.  
  
"What's a matter, Quatre?" Professor Snape asked, his eyes worried.  
  
"I'm not done 'growing' yet." Quatre spoke softly, sitting down with his head in his hands.  
  
  
  
After that incident, Hermione and Ron even agreed to avoid him. All of the final week before school, Seto often appeared and scold the group for their behavior. Seto often mentioned that Quatre's own magical abilities were still developing. Yugi often than not felt bad about the situation.  
  
Two days before school was to start, the group including Dudley were sent to Diagon Alley for school supplied and what not. Quatre had mysteriously disappeared that day.  
  
The very first stop was Ollivander's shop. Yugi found his wand with mere minutes. It was a eleven inch ash wand with a core of unicorn mane hair. Marik and Bakura were a close second and third. Marik's was thirteen inch cedar wand with a dragon scale core. Bakura was a twelve inch walnut wand and a core of a magical nighthawk's head feather core. Seto took the longest, and what came of it was a surprise. His was a fourteen inch birch wand with a dual core of a dragon heartstring and a griffon wing feather. Seto scowled muttering about a seer and Quatre, who apparently made a bet with Seto about his wand.   
  
McGonagall and Solomon Motou herded them out the door to the other shops. Harry and Yugi while they were in Blotts watched The Potion Master walk out of Ollivander's shop with a staff.  
  
When they all returned to Hogwarts, it was raining. The teachers went on to their last minute preparations, leaving the teenagers to themselves. Snape had a deep frown on his face when he left the room after propping the staff he brought on the wall. Hermione walked up to it and studied it.  
  
"Wow." She said.  
  
"What, Hermione?" Harry asked, right behind her.  
  
She reached out but didn't touch the staff. "This is made of several type of wand woods."  
  
Ron whistled. "That ain't no toy. Only a truly powerful wizard could use something like that."  
  
Ron looked at it closer. He jumped back and feel on his back. Everyone sweat-drop.  
  
"Steel." He voice came out as a croak. "Bloody hell."  
  
"What?" Everyone chorused.  
  
"..." Ron stared at it for another moment. "Who ever this is intended for is just as powerful as Dumbledore."  
  
"What do you mean, Ron?" Ryou said, his eyes on the staff.  
  
Hermione finally realized what Ron meant when he had said steel. Her eyes widened as she put things together.  
  
"Steel and iron are notorious for magic storage. It can collect magic and store it to be used later. And supposedly it can amplify or dampen the power of a spell."  
  
"But who would need something like that?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Isn't it obvious who is the only wizard we know that doesn't own a wand?"  
  
Seto snorted in the silence. "Not surprised. Quatre's wizarding talents are not even at half of his natural limits."  
  
Everyone looked at Seto like he was crazy. He smirked at them from his seat near the fireplace.  
  
"If he doesn't go to Ravenclaw, he'll definitely be in Slytherin." Muttered Hermione.  
  
"When Quatre lost most of his memories, it locked away something important ."  
  
"What is it?" Harry snapped at Seto, tired of the enigma smirk Seto currently had.  
  
"His ability to control his own talents. If I remember correctly what Dumbledore told me, he lost it because he was trying to."  
  
"That's enough, Seto." Came Quatre's soft tenor out of the shadows.  
  
Seto jumped, before turning. Quatre came out into the light, his face pale and thoughtful. Seto looked away after meeting his eyes.  
  
"There is no need to antagonized them…" It was obvious he left things unsaid.  
  
"Sorry, Quatre." He said clearly respectfully, his eyes lowered.  
  
Yugi and Yami was shocked, well so was everyone else but still.  
  
:Aboiu, did he just?:  
  
::He did. What is going on?::  
  
:Not sure.:  
  
Quatre walked around them and picked up the staff. His eyes sorrowful as he fingered the metal rings. He proceed to the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Marik asked as he was the closest to the door.  
  
Quatre paused only long enough to say. "Out."  
  
The portrait closed and everyone could hear the Pink Lady calling after him. Harry and Yugi shared a secret glance and nodded only just. A few minutes later, Seto left and he never realized he had a pair of shadows.  
  
Seto came to a stop on the walkway near one of the gardens. Quatre's staff was resting against on the columns. Quatre stood in the garden, his face tilted to the sky. The robe he wore was drenched and his dark hair plastered to his head. Seto leaned against the column watching. Harry and Yugi hid around the corner watching Seto.  
  
  
  
Seto watched Quatre, worry softening his blue eyes. Quatre must have remembered something. It was the fourth time during the two week he knew him that Quatre stood in this garden like that.   
  
Seto didn't know why he was drawn to Quatre. Quatre seemed a lot like Dumbledore in some ways. But Quatre wasn't concerned about power. Granted Dumbledore was in a position of power and he was required to keep it. Seto smirked to himself. He wouldn't be surprised if he one day found Quatre in a monastery. Quatre had no preference really toward material things.  
  
Quatre turned and looked at Seto. Seto pulled out a towel as Quatre started to walk to him. Quatre took the towel and began drying himself.  
  
"What did you remember this time?" Seto gently asked. He didn't expect him to answer for he never answered before.  
  
"… Someone who's dead now." Quatre looked straight ahead as he rubbed his hair dry.  
  
"Where they important to you?" Seto asked, noting the dull blue streak in his visible eye.  
  
"Hai. She was like a mother to me." Quatre said slowly and flatly. "She was killed in front of me. The spell, cast, disembowed her and snapped her neck. Though she died peaceful, I never saw or found her killer."  
  
Seto's mask nearly fell apart. To see someone you love die like that, how could Quatre still been going strong?  
  
"I've been remembering her, not just how she died." Quatre said. "But those are the only things I remember."  
  
Quatre draped the towel around his shoulder and grabbed the staff. Seto followed as Quatre walked the walkway toward the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
Yugi and Harry wandered back to the Gryffindor, both lost in their thoughts. They could barely hear what the two said to each other but what they hear suggested someone was dead.   
  
Both now felt a bit bad for avoiding Quatre Snape, someone who was no doubt heading to Slytherin. Harry and Yugi had agreed on this earlier. Yugi was now sure of it, concerning the fact Seto had so quickly back down. Harry had said the Snapes he ever heard of went to Slytherin. Also with all that power supposedly at his disposal, he could easily dominate any house.  
  
Before entering the Gryffindor, they shared one more look. This one was full of worry for the future.  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Next on Leaving Illusion Behind:  
  
Chapter Seven: The Sorting 


	9. Chaper Eight: The Sorting

Leaving Illusions Behind  
  
Written by Li Cruz  
  
Chapter Eight: The Sorting   
  
Author Notes:  
  
Let's see it's time to open our review box... Answer the long review times.  
  
To Shahrezad1, um. Quatre is related to Snape, Creepy, prehaps. And of course Marik and Dark Bakura only go at it when they're bored. I don't need to answer the last part of your 1-29 one. For your 2-02, well, he may have said that ESP doesn't exist, but how does he know that? And only Seto is at the school.  
  
To Neo Koneko-chan, sorry about that but as I said before, the orginal had way too many holes and it just wasn't my style. But don't worry Yami might still terrorize Voldemort in this one.  
  
Thanks Despairing Angel, ruth 4 kai.  
  
Signing out  
  
Li Cruz (rantermaster@yahoo.com)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Harry and the others originally split themselves into two of the Hogwarts Express compartments. Quatre stayed at Hogwarts to help Hagrid with thestrals. Dudley was at a nearby Muggle boarding school.  
  
Ginny, Neville, and Luna joined them and everyone was soon in one compartment. Soon the train started forward. They all talked about their summers. Harry, of course, gave a highly edited version. They also avoided talking about Quatre. Seto who hadn't said anything seemed to glare into the book he was reading.  
  
Almost on the dot just before entering the Hogwart's station, Malfroy appeared with his personal guard.  
  
"Hey, Scarhead. Seems you made it to another year."  
  
Harry looked at Malfroy with a scowl on his face. Yugi and the rest of the Japanese crew looked confused. Harry turned to Yugi, instead of taking Malfroy's bait.  
  
"It is the guy I talked about eariler."  
  
Understanding flittered on Yugi's face. He nodded. Seto stood up, surprising everyone. Malfroy seemed to recover first.  
  
"I'm Malfroy, Draco Malfroy." He stuck out a hand. "Pity you are with Mudbloods and their lovers. You seem to be the right sort."  
  
Seto glared at Malfroy, who's smile falter for a second. Seto didn't shifted his position.  
  
"Seto Kaiba." He said coldly.  
  
Malfroy gulped. Seto frowned at him but spoke again.  
  
"Now get out of my way. You're in the way." Seto said, his non-expression not moving.  
  
Malfroy scrambled out of Seto's way. He walked across to the other compartment and closed the door. Malfroy recovered what was left of his wits as did everyone else.  
  
"I've never seen Seto-kun so cold since the virtual world incident." Yugi said softly. Marik and Ryou nodded.   
  
Malfroy merely stalked out, embarrassed about losing his cool.  
  
  
  
Seto sighed in frustration. He should have lost his temper even if this "Malfroy" was an insulting little bastard. Quatre would be disappointed in him.  
  
Seto genuinely smiled at the thought of Quatre. He finally figure out what Quatre meant to him. Quatre was perhaps the closest thing to a best friend Seto had in a long time. He was also someone who Seto deeply respected. The others probably thought Seto wasn't straight. He had overheard Marik asking if he was in love with Quatre to Yugi. He didn't understand why they thought that unless they had been spying on them.  
  
He sighed again before donning on his cold façade as the train slowed down.  
  
  
  
Quatre, though he told no one yet about this ability, was speaking with the unicorn who he was sitting on. Quatre had fallen out of the tree he was perched in and somehow landed on the unicorn's back in the pen. Quatre original froze in place, he had heard what unicorns normally did to males.  
  
[Something a matter, little one?] The graying unicorn asked. [That would have been a nasty fall, young speaker, if I didn't stop you.]  
  
Quatre nearly fell of the unicorn in surprise. The unicorn chuckled at the teenager's behavior.  
  
[It is hard to find a decent speakers these days. You're a lucky one, child. Um. Ah, the carriages.] He remarked as his ears swiveled toward the entrance.  
  
Quatre suddenly clutched the unicorn's neck as it jumped over the pen fencing. The unicorn trotted over to the bridge. Quatre recovered his wits.  
  
"Er, don't unicorns dislike males? It was the only thing he could think of to say.  
  
[The intelligent ones don't.] The old unicorn chuckled. [I'm one of the two species of unicorn that are intelligent.]  
  
"Than why did you let yourself get capture?"  
  
[Old age I suppose. I couldn't outrun the wizards and they also had some wards up that interfere with some of the unicorn's normal magic.]  
  
"Ah. Er, I'm Quatre Snape by the way."  
  
[Fern at your service.]  
  
Quatre and Fern shared a companionable silence while the carriages came closer.  
  
  
  
Seto sighed mentally. Of all the carriages to get in, he ended up with Harry Potter, a Ginny, a Luna, Draco Malfroy, and another kid. Seto glanced in the new kid's direction.  
  
The new kid was slightly shorter than himself. The kid looked like a bloody stone statue. His face well chiseled and aristocratic had piercing dark red-purple eyes. His hair was literally silver, an even sharper contrast to Malfroy's platinum blonde hair.  
  
And the vibes he got off this kid, made even Yami Marik seem a nice guy. He noted everyone else didn't seem tense or at all unease by this guy. He tuned back in when the new kid started talking.  
  
"Greetings, I'm Mikel Owen."  
  
Even though everyone replied, Seto kept quiet. Harry glared at Seto. Ginny exclaimed and pointed out the window. Everyone looked outside.  
  
There was Quatre sitting bareback on a unicorn watching the carriages past. He grinned and waved at Seto's carriage. Seto hid a small smile at this. When he looked at the others, he caught a look of pure loathing towards Quatre on Mikel's face. Another reason not to trust Mr. Mikel Owen.  
  
  
  
Quatre shuddered slightly as the carriage with Seto in it past. There was a familiar presence nearby and not a good one at that. He convinced Fern to returned to the pen so they wouldn't get in trouble. Fern nodded, also having felt the malevolent presence.   
  
  
  
Quatre skidded to a stop next to Seto. The first years were already being sorted. Seto looked down and his eyes soften a bit before watching the first years. Quatre felt the malevolent presence again and looked up. There was someone he thought he should recognized. He shuddered again.  
  
Dumbledore called the new fourth and fifth years in. Everyone buzzed about the new guys. Mrs. McGonagall called forth the first person.  
  
"Bakura, Ryou."  
  
Ryou nervously twitched when the hat sat on his head. The hat took about 30 seconds before yelling.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
The Ravenclaw table clapped as Ryou shyly smiled as he sat down.  
  
"Ishitar, Marik. Fifth Year."  
  
The hat was on for only a second.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
Again the house burst into applause. Marik strutted over.  
  
"Kaiba, Seto. Fifth Year."  
  
Now several of the Muggle-born murmured about hearing the famous multi-billionaire's name. The hat was on a full minute. Seto scowled into the hat.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
That house just went quiet as Hermione yelled out. "I knew it!" Seto raised a brow before descending to sit at the end of the table.  
  
"Yugi Motou. Fifth Year."  
  
Again the Muggle-born murmured. The hat was on as long as Seto's was.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Harry and most of the house's clapping and whistles filled the room. Yugi blushed as he took a seat next to Ron.  
  
"Owen, Mikel. Fifth Year."  
  
The hat barely touched his head before squeaking out almost questioningly.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR."  
  
Mikel was warmly welcomed by the others.  
  
"Snape, Quatre. Forth Year."  
  
The whole hall went quiet. There were a few questioning Snape In the air. Quatre, outside the door, took a deep breath before straightening out. He walked out into the hall, his back ramrod straight and his face passive. The hat took a full twenty minutes to decide when placed on his head. Several teachers murmured. Professor Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore looked concerned.  
  
The hat finally spoke, but this time with complete assurance and cheer.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR."  
  
There was a stunned silence. A Snape in Gryffindor? Quatre stood up. He regarded the Gryffindor table uncertain. There was a twinge of fear when he looked upon Mikel. Seto began clapping. Quatre looked to Seto, giving him a silent thanks before sitting at the very end of the Gryffindor table.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Next on Leaving Illusion Behind:  
  
Chapter Nine: Thrice Confrontations 


	10. Chapter Nine:

Leaving Illusions Behind  
  
Written by Li Cruz  
  
Chapter Nine: Thrice Confrontations   
  
Author Notes:  
  
This is the last full chapter of this huge update. The next one is a chapter preview.  
  
Signing out  
  
Li Cruz (rantermaster@yahoo.com)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Quatre blessed whatever spirits were watching over him. Everyone was too stunned to do anything that night. Well, except for that Mikel kid, the kid glared continuously at him. Quatre shuddered, where he see Mikel before.  
  
While sitting on his dorm bed, he began pondering the mystery that was Mikel. The kid seemed to automatically hate him. People seemed to instantly flocked to him and like them, though he did notice those who like him seemed wary of Mikel. Then there was what the hat told him.  
  
[I think I'd prefer you to that Mikel, he may be in Gryffindor but to be honest he should be in Slytherin...He's a Dark Gryffindor if I ever saw oneSomething he knew he should know kept escaping his grasp. He sighed. Maybe he'd look in the library for a memory revive spell. It was frustrating not knowing something that felt important. He pulled the covers over his head.  
  
  
  
Quatre felt someone over him holding something almost instantly. He instinctively rolled off his bed quickly. Someone swore vehemently. He blinked his eyes to see one of his fellow fourth years trying to regain balance. He fell on his bed, dumping water over himself. The brunette looked at Quatre with angry eyes. Quatre instinctively grabbed his clothes and staff and hightailed it out of there. He did a quick change in the bathroom before rushing down the hall.  
  
Harry, Yugi, and Ron looked up from the fireplace area. It was quite early in the morning and the three had decided to finish their potion essays up. Quatre took one look at them and made an incredible fast turn on his heel. In mere nanoseconds, he disappeared through the portrait hole.  
  
Quatre was one of the first ones in the Great Hall. He sat down at the very end of the table, closest to the teachers and leaned his staff against the wall behind him for easy reach of the staff. He sat there patiently waiting for others to arrive. Most of the staff arrived including the Potion Master and Transfiguration Professor. Then Seto came in. Instead of sitting at the Slytherin Table, he took the seat right across from Quatre. Neither notice the silent exchange between the teachers. Other students trickled in. Most of the students had noticed the pair. Ron began coming down on the pair.  
  
"Why is a Slytherin sitting at the Gryffindor Table?"  
  
Quatre, who by than recover some of his frazzled wits, replied back coolly.  
  
"What Slytherin?"  
  
At this the room went quiet. Ron became flustered and angry.  
  
"He's a bloody Slytherin. You can't trust them." He pointed at Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba reached for his wand, but Quatre placed an reassuring hand on his arm. Kaiba slowly sat back down, his face wary. Quatre than stood up and looked up at the towering redhead.  
  
"You can trust a Slytherin. Slytherins are no different than the other house member. Unlike a Hufflepuff, they only trust those who they deem worthy of trust and like a Hufflepuff, they can give it completely but they need proof that they can trust you." He glanced in the Slytherin's table direction. "They can be as intelligent and logical as a Ravenclaw and just as curious. But the distinction between the Slytherin house and the Gryffindor house is a Slytherin will calculated risks before jumping into a fray."  
  
There was a deafen silence. Ron gaped like an fish out of water. Some people especially teachers were impressed. Quatre continued after the pause.  
  
"Beside I know who I have at my back when it comes to a fight. I know I can trust Seto with my life. Can you trust some of your housemates to do the same?" Quatre looked at Seto before sitting down again.   
  
Seto was flattered. Quatre actually trusted him enough to say that. It was also obvious why he didn't end up in Slytherin. He was standing up for others! Something most Slytherins would probably never do.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione shared a look. Was Quatre referring to Wormtail? This was something to look into later.  
  
Quatre knew by saying this he probably made enemies of most of his house and the other two houses. He wasn't sure of the Slytherins.  
  
He looked over his schedule. Unlike the others, he couldn't do Charms with a staff. He'd require special classes. He softly sighed. He noticed 6 of his major classes he had were paired with Slytherins. He heard Ron and a half dozen others from both table complain about the new arrangements. Quatre had a feeling, Professor Dumbledore purposely left out the fact of the class change. His shedule read:  
  
Newt PotionsMonday, Wednesday  
  
Newt Defense against the Dark ArtsTuesday, Thursday  
  
Newt History of MagicMonday, Wednesday  
  
Newt HerbologyTuesday, Thursday  
  
Newt Care of Magical CreaturesMonday, Wednesday  
  
Newt DivinationTuesday, Thursday  
  
Newt Ancient RunesFriday  
  
Newt ArthimithcyFriday  
  
And he saw a note on the bottom.  
  
Mr. Snape,  
  
See each of the teachers for private sessions especially Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall.  
  
Dumbledore  
  
As Quatre looked over his schedule, he didn't notice Hermione reading over his shoulder. She didn't see the note though. She frowned. His schedule lacked Charms and Transfiguration classes and all of them NEWT level despite the fact he was a fourth year. There was something odd about the situation. But what?  
  
  
  
Harry and Ron finally sat down after a long day of classes. Yugi was spending time with his Ravenclaw companions and Mikel Owens. Hermione had insisted on going to the library for an odd reason.  
  
"Hey, Harry?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What's a fourth year doing in our classes?"  
  
"Dunno. Kinda weird."  
  
"'Mione said he had a heavier class load than she does. And all of them NEWT Level."  
  
"..."  
  
Hermione came in, breathing hard. Harry and Ron were surprised. She puffed out a few words.  
  
"He's the next headmaster."  
  
"Huh?" The two boys said.  
  
"He's being trained as the next headmaster. It all fits. The staff, his power, the classes. The reason the hat took so long." She was rambling.  
  
"What do you mean he's the next headmaster. He's a demon!"  
  
"It doesn't matter. The school has chosen its next headmaster."  
  
Harry shook his head. "What does this have to do with the hat."  
  
"The hat was being very careful when it was choosing what house to put him in. According to the book, Traditions of Hogwarts, the hat when it finds someone to be the next headmaster, it takes its time about it."  
  
"So, a Snape will replace Dumbledore as Headmaster!" Ron exclaimed angrily. Luckily the room was empty.  
  
"The hat has only chosen about five times before Quatre Snape. It wouldn't do it unless the situation required it. And according to this, Quatre's might be the longest time it has ever taken to sort someone."  
  
"Who were among the chosen headmasters?" Harry asked.  
  
"Dumbledore, a grandson of Godrics - Ivan something, and three other whose name are unreadable..."  
  
At that point Quatre walked in, his staff missing. Ron glared at Quatre openly. Quatre, hualing a tall stack of books, blinked owlishly. He took a seat at another table. He began doing his homework.  
  
Hermione walked slowly up to him. Quatre looked through the false glasses he wore up at her. She took a look at some of the books. Some of them were the normal NEWT course text, others were about Angimagis and various magic arts that were no longer practiced. When Quatre fidgeted with a robe sleeve, Hermione caught a glimpse of some sort of manacle. Hermione swallowed her fear and asked a question.  
  
"Why are you in fourth year while taking NEWT level courses?"  
  
Quatre looked straight at her. She took a step back. He considered the question.  
  
"Age. Full two years younger than you."  
  
Hermione frowned at the reply. He sounded a bit cold to her. His tone had been flat. But when she looked at his eyes, she swore she saw tension and apprehension. He returned to his work. It was an apparent dismissal.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next few weeks, it was always the same. Quatre would avoid many folk's pranks during the course of the day. Go to class and come back to the room at curfew and do his homework for about an hour before heading to bed. On weekends, he'd spent a few hours with Seto and surprisingly Neville Longbottom before disappearing elsewhere. He was correct about making enemies with most of the school, but what he didn't expect were the Slytherins. They would simply ignored him and he was grateful that they did. He didn't think he could survive the school year.  
  
It was a week or two before Halloween when Quatre found himself back into a corner with most of the three houses breathing down his back so to say. Then the hexes rain down on him. It actually hurt and it took all his control not to blast everyone with reach magically. This went on for about five or six minutes before they stopped. He opened a wary eye. No one was there. He was in too much pain currently to move much. He muttered Infinta Incantane which took away the physical aspect of the curses but not the pain.  
  
After a few minutes of breathing hard, he dragged himself onto his feet and tried to summon his staff. He nearly passed out from the strain. It didn't come. He limped, using the walls for support towards a main hallway.  
  
When he reached the hall, he heard voices distantly and fuzzily. He automatically tensed up. Wrong move, the pain increased fivefold. Before he hit the floor, he felt someone grab him. He gave a very weak smile as he passed out.   
  
When he woke up, he found himself in the Infirmary. There was a din of noises and smells. He winced as he opened an eye. He could see his guardian, sleeping in one of the chair. The pain had returned but it was dull this time.  
  
It allowed him to take stock of his guardian. Something suggested he had been sitting there for quite a while. Quatre could see that Severus's hair was slightly dishevel. His face twisted in sleep with worry. There was an untouched tray next to his chair and the food was completely cold and the bread was a night old. Quatre wondered loosely how he knew all this, but his headache started to pick up force.   
  
Also he was feeling funny as if his body's center of gravity was off. He tried sitting up. He accidentally moaned when a sharp pain went up his spine. He heard something drop off the bed.  
  
Severus was on his feet immediately. Quatre felt the professor push him back down as he called for Profrey. He was aware of a twitching and pain. Madam Ppmfrey came in and cluck as she picked up his tail off the floor. Quatre did a mental double take as he stared at the tail.  
  
Pomfrey and Severus tried catching the young man's attention. He looked like he was going into shock. He did look at them. They unconsciously took a step back. His eyes were intense as he looked at them. Pomfrey coughed a bit before speaking.  
  
"You had a bad reaction to several spells, Mr. Snape. We're not sure of the total damage yet."  
  
Quatre sighed as he closed his eyes. Pomfrey continued.  
  
"Some of your bones also cracked under all that magical pressure, so you'll be in pain a few days more."  
  
Quatre sighed and nodded, half listening to Madam Pomfrey list off his injuries.  
  
After reassuring the Potion Master he would be fine and Madam Pomfrey finished her examinations, Quatre settled into a catnap. Quatre suddenly heard the Infirmary door open. He tensed slightly, aggravating his injuries a bit. He kept his eyes closed and purposely slowed his breath as about two sets of footsteps walked around the room.  
  
Someone said something in a low tone before leaving. Cracking an eye open, he looked right at Draco. Draco looked back uneasy. Quatre snorted in amusement.  
  
"Never think I'd see you unhinged."  
  
Draco was now staring. He blurted out. "I've been, ur, kind of kicked out of my House. For helping you."  
  
Quatre nodded. "For that I thank you."  
  
"Seto said I should see you?" Draco asked hopefully.  
  
Quatre gave Draco one of his accessing looks. Draco wasn't wearing any masks now. Draco squirmed under Quatre's gaze. Quatre sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
"You do have a good heart. Too bad you let your angry and your family's teaching control you."  
  
Draco looked shocked. Quatre could hear the quick intake of breath. He grinned.  
  
"Now if you are willing to give some Muggleborns and a klutz of a wizard a chance, you might find yourself."  
  
Draco smiled broadly as if someone handed him a lifetime supply of candy.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Next on Leaving Illusion Behind:  
  
Chapter Ten: What Has Been Found Will Be Lost. 


	11. Chapter Ten: What Found is Lost

Leaving Illusions Behind  
  
Written by Li Cruz  
  
Chapter Ten: What Is Found is Lost  
  
Author Notes:  
  
Okay, Snape may seem a little out of character but honestly I think that he just hides behind a mask.  
  
Signing out  
  
Li Cruz (rantermaster@yahoo.com)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
Albus Dumbledore, the next night, was standing in front of a large window. He was frowning at the odd storm that sat over the school. Something about it send chills up his spine. Quatre's predictions repeated over and over again.  
  
  
  
What has been found will be lost.   
  
Ones lost will be found in form not same.   
  
Darkness will be obscured in the Light.   
  
Trust not in the angel of Light but in the shadows.   
  
For the angel of light will lead hope into despair.   
  
Trust not the angel of Light.  
  
"Trust not the angel of Light." Albus murmured to himself.  
  
"What did you say?" McGonagall asked, as she came up the stair.  
  
"Um? Something young Snape said. Nothing to worry about." Albus said. 'I hope.'  
  
"Ah. I wanted to ask you if we could move Mr. Snape out of the reach most of his fellow students."  
  
Albus nodded. "Yes, I'd think most of us would rest better if Quatre won't ended up back in the Infirmary anytime soon."  
  
"I haven't seen him yet, is he alright?"  
  
"Unfortunately he had a bad reaction to several combinations. Otherwise he is completely fine. He will be able to return to classes tomorrow." Albus chuckled. "I think Harry and Neville should help him out for the rest of the week."  
  
Minvera nodded. "I will inform Longbottom and Mr. Potter about the arragnment."  
  
After McGonagall left, Albus continued to stare out the window.  
  
"Let him not be right about it."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile someone else chants softly as he moves his hands over the orb. Three items appear in the orb's surface. With a sly chuckle, he finishe the spell. The items dull as a orb each grey and transparent leave the items. The grey orbs twist, resisting the spell. The chanter pulls more magic into the spell. The grey orbs dispels like smoke. The orbs silently scream.  
  
Quatre bolts up out of the hospital bed, falling onto the floor. His body protests in pain. Quatre covers his ears in an attempt to block out the pained screams. It suddenly stops leaving echoes of it. Quatre curls into a ball.  
  
Pomfrey rushes in to check on her patient. She finds Quatre in the fetal position with his tail caught in the bedrail. She tentatively places a hand on his shoulder. His body shuddered and he resisted screaming. Finally he screamed. The scream sounded like something in death angonies.   
  
Quatre could barely hear what Pomfrey was saying. His body had become ice cold. The shadows reacting to him forced Madam Pomfrey away. She began to panic when Quatre finally passed out.  
  
Snape, McGanagall, and Dumbledore, upon hearing the scream, appeared at the door. The rest of the school woke half-sleepy in fear. They arrived to see Pomfrey pressing her hand against air. She turned, her face pale as she quickly recollected what happened.  
  
"His body temperature I think is dropping fast, but he enerted a barrier. I think unless we get to him, he'll end up in another coma."  
  
Snape frowned for a moment, before turning around and walking back out. He returned with Quatre's staff.  
  
"Quatre's staff possibly will let the barrier down. He keyed it to absorb extra energy." Snape explained.  
  
They backed up as Snape laid the staff on the floor next to the barrier. Immediately the barrier was absorbed into the staff. Quickly Snape picked up Quatre and placed him on the bed. Pomfrey gently untangled the tail from the rail. She than checked him over.  
  
"He'll be fine tomorrow." She said, relief in her face.  
  
"What happened?" Dumbledore asked, his face worried.  
  
"I'm not sure." Pomfrey replied.  
  
"What has been found has been lost." A voice said in a singsong way.  
  
The group turned to Quatre's unconciuos form.  
  
"What?" Albus asked.  
  
"What has been found has been lost. The angel of light has been trusted. Hope soon will go. Despair will come to many. Though hope and shadows won't be dead. Five to go, seven to stay, three to find, others to ally. Ones lost will be found in form not same." Quatre said, completely dead to the world.  
  
Soon Quatre's breathing evened out. He was in deep sleep. The adults looked to each other.  
  
"Five to go, seven to stay, three to find, others to ally?" Dumbledore muttered.  
  
"Is he a seer?" McGonagall asked.  
  
Snape, sitting next to the bed, slowly stroked Quatre's head. He was in deep thought. Albus sighed and nodded.  
  
"It appears so. This is the second prophecy he has done."  
  
Snape looked up. "Second one?"  
  
"I heard the first one when he first meet young Potter, Motou, Isithar, Evans, and Bakura. Unfortunately I think it was what ended driving the group away."  
  
"But it isn't his fault." Pomfrey protested.  
  
"We cannot change what has happened. I orginally hope young Harry would befriend him. I think it would have kept him and the others from these prophecies."   
  
"One question remains then. Who is the angel of light?" Snape interjected.  
  
  
  
Voldemort sat on his throne as he waited in the darken room. Suddenly there was a being of light in the middle of the room. The waiting Deatheaters back up against the wall. Voldemort smirked at the figure.  
  
"So?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"Part one, my good ally, is done. There might be a setback but prehaps not."  
  
Voldemort's red eyes narrowed at the being. The being shrugged.  
  
"I didn't think that my bloody slave would be alive." It sneered.  
  
"How is this a setback?" Voldemort snarled.  
  
"The seals that restrict his power have been removed. He may be able to stop us." It said with a drawl. "He's as powerful as you and I."  
  
"..." Voldemort sat back. "But?"  
  
"He had no memory of me or control of his power."  
  
"And how does this work to our advantage."  
  
The demon snorted. "His power is mostly that muggles call extrasensory perception."   
  
"Mind reading and control? So many will fear him."  
  
"I already have the favor of The Boy-who-lives. My fool slave scared him right into my arms."  
  
The two laughed darkly. All there cowered in what shadows were left.  
  
  
  
Quatre limped into the Great Hall. Pomfrey manage to completely heal him earlier. They couldn't get rid of the tail or the limp. Currently it was twitching madly. Everyone went quiet upon his entrance.  
  
Neville motioned for him to come over. Quatre nimbly hobbled over. He was position between Harry and Neville. Harry couldn't help but stare at the tail. Its dark fur looked smooth and silky. It coiled around Quatre's feet like it had been there for years.  
  
Quatre glanced at Harry before returning to eat his breakfast. Everyone resumed eating. Neville gaves a breif smile before launching into a conversation about last night.  
  
"Did you heard those screams last night?"  
  
"..." Quatre looks at Neville with a soft frown.  
  
"Oh." Neville stared back. "It was you! What happened?"  
  
"Someone painfully banished spirits."  
  
Harry glance toward Hermione and Ron. He found them listening in.  
  
"Than why did you scream?"  
  
"Had my guard down."  
  
"Ouch." Neville finched. He had learn early what happened to Quatre when his mind guard was down.  
  
At that moment, Yugi, Ryou, and Marik came in and proceed to box Quatre in. Marik yanked Quatre up by the collar and slammed him into the wall. The teachers and Neville tried to stopped them but Ryou manage to get a barrier up.  
  
"Where are they?" Marik yelled into Quatre's face.  
  
"Wha?" QUatre wheezed.  
  
"Don't give me that crap. You know what I'm talking about!"  
  
"Marik, stop it." Seto's voice cut through. "Quatre has nothing to do with their disappearnace. He merely predicted it. He couldn't have done it last night anyway. He was recovering in the Infirmary."  
  
Everyone looked to see Seto and Draco standing side by side. Quatre pulled another wheezing deep breath. Marik snarled back.  
  
"He's the only person here capable of banishing them!" his grip tightened on Quatre's shirt.  
  
"Unfortunately, Seto is correct. Young Snape was incapable of doing anything last night. He suffered from another magical attack." DUmbledore said as he walked slowly in. "I'd prefer not to put Mr. Snape back in the hospital so will you release him."  
  
Marik allowed Quatre to slide down the wall. Quatre sat bonelessly trying to breathe normally. Neville managed to get by the barrier and help Quatre back on his feet. Quatre has a inward expression for a moment.  
  
"You trusted the angel of light." It was a statement not a question. "I remember the warning I gave you now."  
  
"Let's talk smewhere more private. Follow me." With that Dumbledore walked out. The group finally noticed the silence charm around them.  
  
  
  
Quatre sat next to the fire on a stool. Neville, Seto, and Draco arrange themselves nearby with Draco sitting at Quatre's feet. The others were on the other side of the Gryffindor common room. Dumbledore came back with several teachers. Professor Motou frowned at the position of the groups. Snape rolled his eyes as McGonagall looked espareted. Dumbledore chuckled a bit.  
  
While most of the other students were watching the adults, Quatre was staring at the fire and Draco was watching as Quatre's tail flickered back and forth. Dumbledore cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention.   
  
"So I should assume this is about the spirits of the Milluenuim Items." DUmbledore asked.  
  
Yugi and the two Ravenclaws began asking about how he knew about them. Dumbledore smiled and raised a hand to quiet them. Harry and most of the other students were confused. Seto merely smirked. Quatre's eyes were hooded in thought.  
  
"Nevrmind that. Do you three remember what Mr. Snape predicted."  
  
"Something about losing something found."  
  
"What has been found will be lost. Ones lost will be found in form not same. Darkness will be obscured in the Light. Trust not in the angel of Light but in the shadows. For the angel of light will lead hope into despair.Trust not the angel of Light." Quatre repeated. "I didn't remember that until I was slammed into the wall."  
  
"Indeed. Unfortunately Mr. Potter and his companions didn't take the warning seriuosly. And now the spirits of the Millienuim Items have disappeared."  
  
"They were banished." Quatre said quietly. "Last night, someone casted a powerful dark banishment spell."  
  
Dumbledore nodded as the group thought about this. Professor Motou placed a reassuring hand on Yugi's shoulder. Dumbledore pulled out a small orb.  
  
"I think that you all should see this. This I beleive concern you all and prehaps help us with the old prediction."  
  
Dumbledore backed away from the orb. A dark shadow came out. The shadow began talking in a low sing-song voice.  
  
It spoke this.  
  
What has been found has been lost.  
  
The angel of light has been trusted.   
  
Hope soon will go. Despair will come to many.   
  
Though hope and shadows won't be dead.   
  
Five to go, seven to stay, three to find, others to ally.   
  
Ones lost will be found in form not same.  
  
"I did that one too, didn't I?"  
  
"Yes, last night I might add when you were completely unconciuos." Dumbledore said to a pale Quatre.  
  
"Alright, we know the the Millenuimuin Spirits were what the first line of Quatre's first prediction. Does the second line of the first mean they are in new forms?" Seto mused.  
  
"Darkness being obsurce in the Light is obviuos silimair to beauty is only skin deep." Snape added.  
  
Hermione looked up. "Could Hope and Shadows be people like the angel of light?"  
  
Quatre turned to face Hermione, his tail slowly curling. "Most likely, It did say hope and shadows won't be dead. It has to mean two poeple..."  
  
Everyone gave guesses to what the prediction meant for about fifteen minutes and none the wiser. Silence desended as the adults left. Soon the rest of Gryffindor House came in. Quatre stood up and walked to Harry.  
  
"Truce?"  
  
Harry nodded and took Quatre's offered hand.  
  
"Truce. I think we need to go to Defense against Dark Arts."  
  
"Yes."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Next on Leaving Illusion Behind:  
  
Chapter Eleven: Angel of Light and Angel of Darkness 


	12. Chapter Eleven: Angel of Light and Angel...

Leaving Illusions Behind  
  
Written by Li Cruz  
  
Chapter Eleven: Angel of Light and Angel of Darkness  
  
Author Notes:  
  
Okay, need ya guys to take a poll in the direction you would like, 'cause I'm at an impasse currently. Please do it in with your reviews.  
  
Poll: What direction should this story go?  
  
1. Goes to Quatre's home universe.   
  
2. Goes to Gundam Wing Universe.   
  
3. Goes to Legend of Mana Universe   
  
4. Goes to Hyule Universe.   
  
5. Other Universe? Please say what.  
  
Until this is figured out either by you the reader or moi, I'll be doing short Intermission piece. Currently, I'm leaning towards a GW or LOM one.  
  
Signing out  
  
Li Cruz (rantermaster@yahoo.com)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
The group of Gryffindors and two Slytherins arrived early to the Defense against Dark Arts classroom. When the door opened, it revealed a Quiddith arena size room. Professor Motou and Snape came in. Professor Motou carried in various packages and Snape carried several tall candle stands. As the students started to trail in, Snape and Motou start a rune circle. Soon all the school sat on the benches in the room as the two Professor completed the circle. The entire faculty and all of the available members of the Order of Phoenix were stationed at various points.  
  
Dumbledore walked to the center of arena. The students, many fidgeting in place, wondered what was going on.  
  
"There is an entity among us that has aligned himself with Voldemort." His voice echoed throughout the room. "This spell will simply identify those who aren't fully human."  
  
"He trailed off. He nodded for the teachers that had gathered around the circle. They began chanting.  
  
The room began to darken. Some like Ryou, Malik, and Yugi began glowing with a pale purple aura. Quatre's aura was a deep purple streaked with muted colors. Many of the students sitting next to Quatre tried moving away. There was a yell as Mikel Owens fell out of his seat, withering and glowing white. Many students surged out of their seats to get away. A number of the Order trained their wands on him.  
  
Something about Mikel sparked a memory in Quatre. He turned on his heels and yelled.  
  
"He's just the diversion!"  
  
The candles flared brightly, spraying the chanters in hot wax. The flames floated out of the candles to the center of the circle. The dust blown out of the design ended the spell. Mikel was suddenly in the center kneeling before the growing flames. The flames solidified into a definite figure.  
  
The flames died away and the room gasped in surprise. Quatre, now standing on the arena floor, glared as he took a defensive stance. Mikel groveled before the being. Mikel seemed to be a copy that barely compared to the original. The figure was living energy than living stone.  
  
"Hello, Shades, how nice to see you again." The figure cheerfully greeted his voice smooth and lyrical.  
  
"Darth." Quatre snarled his low voice seemingly harsh against the honeyed voice.  
  
Darth smirked. Several girls fainted at this. Quatre's voice snapped many of the teachers, the Order, and his companions out of the trance.  
  
Mikel disappeared completely in a spark of light. A pile of dust was where Mikel had kneeled.  
  
"How did you like my golem, Shades?"  
  
Quatre's face was completely blank, his black eyes glittering. Darth cocked his head in amusement. Quatre's voice rang out, sounding like the roaring wind.  
  
"I challenge you to a duel."  
  
There was laughter clear and cheerful but with an undercurrent of malice. Darth bowed mockingly as the teacher scrambled to the sidelines.  
  
"And what are the conditions, Yami Tenshi?" He spoke, clearly mocking Quatre.  
  
"..."  
  
"Of course, my dear Shadow. To the victor, go the spoils." He laughed again.  
  
"Ah, we need some important folks to view this." With a wave of Darth's hand, Fudge, Umibridge, and a few other members of the Ministry of Magic appeared on the benches.  
  
An odd barrier came up around the arena's perimeter. Darth smirked as he bowed again, a wand appearing in his right hand. Quatre's hand tightened on his wand. The air became heavy with silence as the duelist stared or glared each other down.  
  
Darth broke the silence by yelling out Curcio. Quatre immediately phased out of the way. Quatre merely waved his staff and shards of shadows sprayed at Darth. Impossibly dark red blood slowly dripped down a small cut on Darth's temple. Darth reached up and rubbed his blood on his finger. All not under his spell could see the fear flash in his eyes before he snarled out the next spell. Quatre was trapped by spears of light.   
  
Quatre merely touched the staff to the light and the spears encircling him disappeared. In one fluid movement, Quatre transfigured his staff into a sword. He rushed towards Darth, his face still blank.  
  
Darth dropped his wand and barely pulled his own sword to meet Quatre's steel. He forced Quatre back. Quatre flipped away gracefully, his sword swung out. Darth was slammed back magically against the barrier.   
  
Darth wheezed a bit as he pulled himself off the barrier. He spitted out blood as he warily watched Quatre, who circled around constantly.  
  
"Damn you. Getting stronger, but then I've still have some tricks up my sleeve."  
  
Quatre barely twisted out of the way as a spell shot by. Quatre quickly positioned himself to see either attacker. Darth's spell broke when Lord Voldemort came strutting into the arena. Most of the crowd surged back.  
  
Quatre's stomach dropped. If Quatre didn't do something now, this could turn into a massacre. Quatre instinctively reached for the castle spells. The castle, an entity itself, responded to Quatre's silent commands. Darth and Voldemort were now circling, shooting spells. Since Quatre was given partial attention to them, several of the lesser spells hit. The sword reverted back into his staff.  
  
"Losing your touch, Shades?" Darth said. He and Voldemort laughed at this. The crowd was enthralled by the duel.  
  
Quatre's head snapped back up, a tight smile lit his face. "Never."  
  
Voldemort's red eyes narrowed. "You insolent..."  
  
Quatre's eyes showed he was resigned to his fate. Then something sparked in his eyes. The tight smile became a smirk as Quatre rushed both Voldemort and Darth. Darth barely slipped by Quatre's hit. Voldemort found himself trapped up against the barrier. Quatre spoke into Voldemort's ear.  
  
"You think you have won. But you have already lost. You already lost."  
  
Voldemort's eyes imperceptibly widened as Quatre was blasted off by Darth. Quatre rolled back on his feet. Darth began chanting a death spell, but Quatre threw his staff. The staff spun into Darth's jaw, causing him to mispronounce the last word.   
  
White light filled the arena. There was much screaming and yelling as the spell disarmed the barrier. When the light cleared, Quatre was no longer in the arena. After the initial shock, everyone also found that Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfroy, and Seto Kaiba had disappeared.   
  
Voldemort snarled something at Darth before apparating away immediately after the light cleared. Darth, despite the extreme discomfort he was now suffering from, managed to hear that Potter was gone. He grinned pleased with himself as he disappeared.  
  
  
  
Five hours of searching came up with four wands and Quatre's staff and five robes. Dumbledore sat at his desk simply staring at the staff and wands laid across the desk. He absently stroke a softly cooing Fawkes. His other hand played with Quatre's house pin.  
  
Snape, Motou, and McGonagall came in. He looked up, his eyes silently questioning. They each shook their heads. Dumbledore sadly went back to staring at the staff and wands.  
  
Fawkes flew out of the room. He returned, dropping a small package on the desk. Everyone's eyes fixed upon the small brown-wrapped package. Dumbledore picked it up. He opened it revealing a large marble, and a thin journal.   
  
Dumbledore opened the journal. The first page read like this:  
  
{{{{{{{{{  
  
If you are reading this journal, I'm no longer here. I'm not dead if you can read this, but I'm no longer reachable. This is a collection of spells and knowledge I have gathered and experiments I have done. Grated they may not be worth anything grand, but they may help you last long enough against Voldemort and the angel of light for I and company to either return.  
  
Quatre Snape  
  
P.S. The large 'marble' is actually will alert you to when I and the others returned here.  
  
P.S.S And if we don't appear on the grounds when it alerts you, send Feen, the old unicorn currently residing in the new stables out. He'll lead you to us.  
  
}}}}}}}}}  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. He hoped the five would be successful in their pursuit of the way home.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Next on Leaving Illusion Behind:  
  
Intermission 1: Character Design - Quatre 


	13. Intermission 1: Character Design Quatre

Leaving Illusions Behind  
  
Written by Li Cruz  
  
Intermission 1: Character Design - Quatre  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
QUATRE SNAPE  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
ORIGIN  
  
Original Name: Shadow  
  
Original Appearance:  
  
A slender young man with black hair and amber eyes; Also tan skinned; Medium height; Rather Arabian in looks; Hair long and a bit messy.  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
AUTHOR COMMENTARY  
  
Quatre aka Shadow was originally intended to be character that was rather a combination of several other characters of other stories which I never really used. Shadow did start out as a servant for this family that he was supposed to be related to where really he isn't. The demon family he was born to and serve was cursed by a spirit. Shadow replaces Darth's stillborn twin within seconds of leaving the womb. Shadow's mother dies in the process many leagues away. The demon family scandalized tries their best to deal with the situation. He wasn't present with a formal name.  
  
Now though that was the original Shadow, you should have noticed several odd things about this modified version of Shadow. His some of his powers and his first appearance including his dark eyes actually come from another character. This time the character is from a Role-Playing Campaign I've been running - one Yami "Raven" Maelstrom.  
  
The original Shadow had very little magical talent other than shadow-manipulation to speak of while Yami is a very powerful child. Yami is the human child born from the affair between the avatar of Life and Magic, Mana, and a wizard hero, Quatre Amandi-Maelstorm. This is also where I had taken Shadow's new name from.  
  
Quatre's original appearance actually mirrored Yami's adult form. And like Yami, he lost it when his seal was destroyed.  
  
Now most of you wonder why I put Quatre as a Snape. Though I refused to tell you how they are related for that is revealed later in the story, I will tell you this. I have seen many Severus-is-Harry's-father and most of the Snape-is-a-father-to-a-OC-and-male is in my opinion not too many.  
  
Now the next question you all might have is why he the Angel of Shadow to Darth the Angel of Light. Well, one it creates an interesting clash of abilities. Two, it had to do with their opposite personalities. Quatre is rather a pacifist and tends to be unobtrusive. Darth is the opposite. He has a temper and is rather flashy and manipulative.  
  
Quatre may be rather a pacifist but that doesn't necessarily mean Quatre doesn't fight. Quatre was trained in fighting arts as most servants of any demon household are expected to fight whenever their masters dictate they should- ack.  
  
I not going to say no more 'cause me thinks I've reveal enough to satisfy you. Until next time, this is Li Cruz, writing off.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Next on Leaving Illusion Behind:  
  
Intermission 2: The Snape Prophecies and Writing Challenge 


	14. Intermission 2: Snape Prophecies and Cha...

Leaving Illusions Behind  
  
Written by Li Cruz  
  
Intermission 2: The Snape Prophecies and Writing Challenge  
  
Author's NOTE  
  
Current Poll Count…  
  
Dimensions  
  
1. Quatre's Home (1)  
  
2. Gundam Wing (1)*  
  
3. Legend of Mana (0)*  
  
4. Zelda/Hyrule (0)  
  
5. Other (0)   
  
Currently…??? is in the lead. Poll ends after I3.  
  
*Author is leaning to…  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The SNAPE PROPHECIES   
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
Okay, in the journal at the end of Angel of Light and Angel of Darkness haves a few other prophecies. Since they don't have anything to do with our crew of dimension-hoppers, here they are including the first two. Li Cruz, writing off.  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
LEAVING ILLUSIONS BEHIND: THE LOST HOPE SAGA  
  
  
  
What has been found will be lost.   
  
Ones lost will be found in form not same.   
  
Darkness will be obscured in the Light.   
  
Trust not in the angel of Light but in the shadows.   
  
For the angel of light will lead hope into despair.   
  
Trust not the angel of Light.  
  
What has been found has been lost.  
  
The angel of light has been trusted.   
  
Hope soon will go. Despair will come to many.   
  
Though hope and shadows won't be dead.   
  
Five to go, seven to stay, three to find, others to ally.   
  
Ones lost will be found in form not same.  
  
LEAVING ILLUSIONS BEHIND: SAGA OF SEVEN  
  
  
  
United it stood, divided today  
  
Seven remains; strengthen within  
  
Allies not seen, legends, and unexpected  
  
The knave will fall to his folly  
  
Two demons vive for throne  
  
One puppet will become  
  
Reunite wand and sword against Dark Lord  
  
Longest last you will against oncoming night  
  
Reunite wand and sword; man and beast  
  
Do not unite, home return to the darkness  
  
Honor promise made to beast and others  
  
Betrayal of highest to come, stand tall  
  
  
  
Truth not truth, deceiving thought, Children of Shield restored  
  
Seven become twelve under Merlin's eye  
  
United they stand against the night  
  
Seven to return and allies come, War to end,   
  
Youth of pages returned to balance   
  
Peace begins with Phoenix's Children  
  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
CRUZ'S Saga of Seven CHALLENGE!  
  
I challenge anyone to try to figure out the prophecies of the Saga of Seven and write a fan fiction based on their interpretation of the Saga of Seven prophecies including a month before final battle. After I complete LEAVING ILLUSIONS BEHIND fan fiction, I will reveal what the Saga of Seven means.   
  
Or you can redo the LOST HOPE SAGA and do the SAGA OF SEVEN.  
  
REQUIREMENTS:  
  
FOR LHS and SAGA OF SEVEN  
  
*Must include several parts of the Prophecies  
  
*Must be a Yu-GI-Oh crossover  
  
*Must keep in mind the Lost Hope Saga.  
  
*Must use Darth and Quatre; cannot kill either off.  
  
*Must mention the journal  
  
FOR LOST HOPE SAGA  
  
*Harry, Draco, and Quatre must be of the five going if you do a rewrite of the LOST HOPE SAGA.  
  
CHARACTERS CONCEPTS  
  
QUATRE SNAPE  
  
Personality: Must be even temper, be a bit angst and wise, has a pacifistic streak  
  
Main Powers: telepathy, empathy, animal speaker, shadow manipulation, healer gift, seer  
  
Faults: Can't use a wand(until he learns control), latent control over most gifts, sensitive to spiritual and dark magic, holes in memory, refuses to kill  
  
DARTH (MIKEL OWENS)  
  
Personality: Lady's man, little patience, loves causing chaos to others, arrogant  
  
Main Powers: light manipulation, seduction, voice  
  
Faults: Beside the short temper and being manipulative, the rest is up to you   
  
Bonus Info: Mikel Owens is a golem-type, so you can alter him to be kinder than his master. Okay, Anime fans. Darth is the NARAKU of Yami Tenshi.  
  
CHARCTER (Optional for complete rewrite)  
  
FEEN  
  
Personality: Your wise strange old man type  
  
Bonus Info: He is a Lord of Unicorns  
  
  
  
READY! SET! WRITE!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Next on Leaving Illusion Behind:  
  
Intermission 3: Short Story - Salazar and Godric  
  
What is the truth about two of the Hogwarts Founders? 


	15. Intermisssion 3: Short Story Salazar an...

Leaving Illusions Behind  
  
Written by Li Cruz  
  
Intermission 3: Short Story - Salazar and Godric  
  
Author's NOTE  
  
Current Poll Count…  
  
Dimensions  
  
1. Quatre's Home (1)  
  
2. Gundam Wing (1)*  
  
3. Legend of Mana (0)*  
  
4. Zelda/Hyrule (0)  
  
5. Other (0)   
  
Okay, I think it will be 2 because no one is voting really on it. All well!  
  
*Author is leaning to…  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The phoenix thrilled on his perch, glaring down the young brown-haired man wearing red and yellow. Godric Gryffindor was really starting to hate the firebird. And who in their right mind would keep an insane bird and name it Fawkes he mused. Granted playing that trick on the bird and his owner wasn't the best idea he's had.  
  
That said owner walked into the room, yawning. The scrawny black-hair teen yawned into his hand. Godric smirked as Salazar Slytherin paused in mid step and shudder as he looked at Godric. Godric was distracted when Fawkes swooped down on Godric.  
  
"Fawkes, knock it off." Salazar murmured as Godric yelled swears that won't be repeated here. Salazar sighed as Fawkes landed on his shoulder. "Why do you insist on attacking Godric?"  
  
Fawkes cooed, nibbling Salazar's hair in response. Salazar sighed again before turning to Godric.  
  
"What do you want, Gryffindor?" He watched Godric warily.  
  
"I need to ask my cousin an itsy bitsy favor." Godric said fixing his coat.  
  
"No." Salazar turned to leave.  
  
Godric glared at the retreating back. Then he remembers what day was it. He taunted Salazar.  
  
"Going to see your Muggle mommy?"  
  
Salazar stopped, his eyes narrowed. He refused to drop to Godric's level.  
  
"Yes." He continued.  
  
"So you'll be in time for the meeting." Godric followed, his pale blue eyes glittered oddly.  
  
"Yes, Gryffindor."  
  
Godric smirked as they separated in the hall of the soon to be school.  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
Salazar returned from his mother's grave in time to attend the meeting. He sighed listening to the trio discuss things. He insisted they include Mundane-born (he refuses to use the word muggleborn or Muggle) but Godric being the idiot pureblood he was refuse to move on the issue.  
  
"So Salazar will get the dungeon dorms, while." Godric was saying.  
  
"What? Don't I get a say in this?!" Salazar yelled.  
  
The two women stared at the youngest founder down. Salazar sighed.  
  
"Fine. Is there anything else worth me being here for? I have other thing to do you know."  
  
Godric smirked again and said no. Salazar and Fawkes quickly disappeared.  
  
Salazar a few minutes later was lounging in the secret chamber under Hogwarts. Fawkes was sitting on Salazar's chest. A small garter snake curled around his neck, absorbing his warmth. Salazar sighed.  
  
[So what did he do this time, Sal?] The female snake hissed.  
  
[Why the hell am I here if they don't need me to make bloody decisions?]  
  
[Ah.] The snake ponders this for a moment. [I don't know.]  
  
The trio was quiet for a moment, and then they heard it. The slither of a larger snake. Salazar sat up as Fawkes quickly took flight. The garter snake, Hope, curled tighter as they listened to what the other snake said.  
  
[Mmmm, a foolisssh human and a bird. Nice sssnack.]  
  
[It's a basilisk!] Hope hissed.  
  
Salazar paled considerable. He was unable to talk a basilisk into not eating him or Fawkes or even Hope. They didn't listen to any Parse Tongue unless they could offer something in return or was extremely powerful. He didn't have anything or currently that powerful. He muttered a quick spell to seal the monster in the Chamber until he could deal with it. He quickly turned to Fawkes and grabbed Fawkes's tail. Fawkes, who could see the basilisk coming in for the kill, took flight. The trio could hear the shriek of rage when the basilisk found it couldn't leave or gave chase.   
  
Salazar breathed hard as they landed back in the castle. Hope quickly disappeared. Rowena, Helga, and Godric raced over upon seeing them.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Godric demanded.  
  
"Secret chamber...under...basilisk...almost died!" Salazar wheezed.  
  
It took them a good five minutes to get the full story out of Salazar. By the end of it, Godric was beyond pissed. He slapped Salazar into the ground. Rowena and Helga back up. Godric was infamous for his temper. He dragged Salazar up by the collar. He ignored Fawkes's wing beating on his head as Salazar dangled.  
  
"You think you are so clever, Mud blood. You disgust me. I'm ashamed to call you cousin." He snarled.  
  
Salazar by now had lost all patience. "Why? Because I refused to be snake food! It's you who should be ashamed. You treat Mundanes like they're lower than dirt. And what about Mundane-born? I happen to be one too."  
  
That was as far as Salazar got before Godric slammed him into the ground.  
  
"So, what? Your house is going to prize itself on cleverness and welcome Muggleborn!?"  
  
Salazar nodded as he wheezed. "Someone has to give them a chance. You won't."  
  
Godric snarled again as he let go of Salazar. He stalked off. Before he did though, he turned to Salazar.  
  
"You can have that but you better never return to the Secret Chamber."  
  
"What about the basilisk?"  
  
Godric snorted. "It'll die off. It's trapped. No way out."  
  
When Godric was gone, Salazar looked up at two other founders. He found no comfort there. Salazar sighed as he stood up. Fawkes glaring at the women took his seat on Salazar's should. He crooned, trying to comfort Salazar as they walked to the dungeons.  
  
===============  
  
As you and I know, things changed over the years. The house of Slytherin became known for their dark pureblood wizards and Voldemort. All wizards think Salazar was a dark wizard who hated muggleborn. Ironic isn't it? Well, they can blame Godric. Godric destroyed all their journals after Salazar mysteriously disappeared from history. Is Salazar Slytherin, the supposed true Dark Lord, dead from accident or murder? Perhaps that answer lays in Hogwarts itself or perhaps Fawkes knows. But all I know is Fawkes isn't talking...  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Next on Leaving Illusion Behind:  
  
Chapter 12: Stalking the Triplets 


	16. Chapter 12 SOHAS: Triplets

Leaving Illusions Behind  
  
Written by Li Cruz  
  
Intermission 3: Short Story - Salazar and Godric  
  
Author's NOTE  
  
Current Poll Count…  
  
Dimensions  
  
1. Quatre's Home (1)  
  
2. Gundam Wing (1)*  
  
3. Legend of Mana (0)*  
  
4. Zelda/Hyrule (0)  
  
5. Other (0)   
  
Okay, I think it will be 2 because no one is voting really on it. All well!  
  
*Author is leaning to…  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The phoenix thrilled on his perch, glaring down the young brown-haired man wearing red and yellow. Godric Gryffindor was really starting to hate the firebird. And who in their right mind would keep an insane bird and name it Fawkes he mused. Granted playing that trick on the bird and his owner wasn't the best idea he's had.  
  
That said owner walked into the room, yawning. The scrawny black-hair teen yawned into his hand. Godric smirked as Salazar Slytherin paused in mid step and shudder as he looked at Godric. Godric was distracted when Fawkes swooped down on Godric.  
  
"Fawkes, knock it off." Salazar murmured as Godric yelled swears that won't be repeated here. Salazar sighed as Fawkes landed on his shoulder. "Why do you insist on attacking Godric?"  
  
Fawkes cooed, nibbling Salazar's hair in response. Salazar sighed again before turning to Godric.  
  
"What do you want, Gryffindor?" He watched Godric warily.  
  
"I need to ask my cousin an itsy bitsy favor." Godric said fixing his coat.  
  
"No." Salazar turned to leave.  
  
Godric glared at the retreating back. Then he remembers what day was it. He taunted Salazar.  
  
"Going to see your Muggle mommy?"  
  
Salazar stopped, his eyes narrowed. He refused to drop to Godric's level.  
  
"Yes." He continued.  
  
"So you'll be in time for the meeting." Godric followed, his pale blue eyes glittered oddly.  
  
"Yes, Gryffindor."  
  
Godric smirked as they separated in the hall of the soon to be school.  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
Salazar returned from his mother's grave in time to attend the meeting. He sighed listening to the trio discuss things. He insisted they include Mundane-born (he refuses to use the word muggleborn or Muggle) but Godric being the idiot pureblood he was refuse to move on the issue.  
  
"So Salazar will get the dungeon dorms, while." Godric was saying.  
  
"What? Don't I get a say in this?!" Salazar yelled.  
  
The two women stared at the youngest founder down. Salazar sighed.  
  
"Fine. Is there anything else worth me being here for? I have other thing to do you know."  
  
Godric smirked again and said no. Salazar and Fawkes quickly disappeared.  
  
Salazar a few minutes later was lounging in the secret chamber under Hogwarts. Fawkes was sitting on Salazar's chest. A small garter snake curled around his neck, absorbing his warmth. Salazar sighed.  
  
[So what did he do this time, Sal?] The female snake hissed.  
  
[Why the hell am I here if they don't need me to make bloody decisions?]  
  
[Ah.] The snake ponders this for a moment. [I don't know.]  
  
The trio was quiet for a moment, and then they heard it. The slither of a larger snake. Salazar sat up as Fawkes quickly took flight. The garter snake, Hope, curled tighter as they listened to what the other snake said.  
  
[Mmmm, a foolisssh human and a bird. Nice sssnack.]  
  
[It's a basilisk!] Hope hissed.  
  
Salazar paled considerable. He was unable to talk a basilisk into not eating him or Fawkes or even Hope. They didn't listen to any Parse Tongue unless they could offer something in return or was extremely powerful. He didn't have anything or currently that powerful. He muttered a quick spell to seal the monster in the Chamber until he could deal with it. He quickly turned to Fawkes and grabbed Fawkes's tail. Fawkes, who could see the basilisk coming in for the kill, took flight. The trio could hear the shriek of rage when the basilisk found it couldn't leave or gave chase.   
  
Salazar breathed hard as they landed back in the castle. Hope quickly disappeared. Rowena, Helga, and Godric raced over upon seeing them.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Godric demanded.  
  
"Secret chamber...under...basilisk...almost died!" Salazar wheezed.  
  
It took them a good five minutes to get the full story out of Salazar. By the end of it, Godric was beyond pissed. He slapped Salazar into the ground. Rowena and Helga back up. Godric was infamous for his temper. He dragged Salazar up by the collar. He ignored Fawkes's wing beating on his head as Salazar dangled.  
  
"You think you are so clever, Mud blood. You disgust me. I'm ashamed to call you cousin." He snarled.  
  
Salazar by now had lost all patience. "Why? Because I refused to be snake food! It's you who should be ashamed. You treat Mundanes like they're lower than dirt. And what about Mundane-born? I happen to be one too."  
  
That was as far as Salazar got before Godric slammed him into the ground.  
  
"So, what? Your house is going to prize itself on cleverness and welcome Muggleborn!?"  
  
Salazar nodded as he wheezed. "Someone has to give them a chance. You won't."  
  
Godric snarled again as he let go of Salazar. He stalked off. Before he did though, he turned to Salazar.  
  
"You can have that but you better never return to the Secret Chamber."  
  
"What about the basilisk?"  
  
Godric snorted. "It'll die off. It's trapped. No way out."  
  
When Godric was gone, Salazar looked up at two other founders. He found no comfort there. Salazar sighed as he stood up. Fawkes glaring at the women took his seat on Salazar's should. He crooned, trying to comfort Salazar as they walked to the dungeons.  
  
===============  
  
As you and I know, things changed over the years. The house of Slytherin became known for their dark pureblood wizards and Voldemort. All wizards think Salazar was a dark wizard who hated muggleborn. Ironic isn't it? Well, they can blame Godric. Godric destroyed all their journals after Salazar mysteriously disappeared from history. Is Salazar Slytherin, the supposed true Dark Lord, dead from accident or murder? Perhaps that answer lays in Hogwarts itself or perhaps Fawkes knows. But all I know is Fawkes isn't talking...  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Next on Leaving Illusion Behind:  
  
Chapter 12: Stalking the Triplets 


	17. Chapter 13 SOHAS: Allies From The Sky

Leaving Illusions Behind PART II:  
  
SAGA OF HOPE AND SHADOWS  
  
Written by Li Cruz  
  
Chapter 13: Allies from the Sky  
  
Author Notes:  
  
Clue Two is here. After LIB is done, I plan to do a sequel...kukuku.  
  
Li Cruz (rantermaster@yahoo.com)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Relena paused in the middle of knocking on the apartment door. She didn't know if she could really face Q. She felt guilty for hurting him. She realized he had done it out of kindness, because his companions weren't exactly the kindest types. Seto Kaiba was so cold and the ruthless type. Draco seemed to be just as ruthless. Neville had been polite but she guessed yelling threats and kicking people can make anyone rather cold. And then there is Harry. He is so much like Heero in the old days but a bit warmer. She sighed.  
  
She started when she saw Q in the doorway, looking at her funny.  
  
"Are you coming in, Ms. Peacecraft?" His voice was rather neutral but his tail twitched nervously. She thought it was rather cute.  
  
She walked in and took a seat. She saw a long slender long sword and it scabbard on the coffee table. A rag was wrapped around its handle. She turned to watch Q come in with a tea tray. He saw the sword.  
  
"Sorry about that." He placed down the tray gracefully. "Forgot to put it away."  
  
"What type of sword is it?" Relena asked.  
  
"A specail longsword." His reply was terse as he put it away. It disappeared into thin air. She gasped but didn't ask. Q seemed a bit uptight.  
  
They both drank their tea in silence. Quatre and Duo came in.  
  
"Man, I've never seen anyone react so fast like that."  
  
"I think Heero's meet his match, Duo."  
  
"Oh, hey...oh. Hi, Relena." Dou said.  
  
Q's lips twitched a bit when she started and looked at the pair. She realized she had spent a good part of the hour staring at Q's odd hair colors. She stood up and put the cup down.  
  
"Oh. Look at the time. I must be going now. Quatre. Duo. Q." She left, trying to hide her blush.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
"She's rather odd." Q remarked cooly. "Spent the last hour or so, staring at me."  
  
Quatre frowned. "Why did you say anything to her?"  
  
Q thought for a moment. "It is rude for a Ryuto to point such an unimportant thing out."  
  
With that he walked out of the apartment.  
  
"What the hell is a Ryuto?"  
  
The others came in. Duo turned to them.  
  
"Hey, does anyone know what a Ryuto is?"  
  
"It was unimportant?" Quatre said very softly.  
  
=================  
  
Q wandered around town again, this time hazarding the more dangerous parts of town. He stopped by a shop window. There was a simple small wood and steel enforced harp with a strap. Q went into the pawn shop to buy it.  
  
He came back out with it. He had a soft smile as he slugged it over his back. He continued walking. So he turned into an alleyway. The sound of a beating was heard clearly. Turning into a side alley, Q saw the three thugs beating a tall blonde. There were others in the shadows.  
  
Q coughed loudly into his fist and took a wide legged stance. The gang looked up as did their victim.  
  
"Leave the man alone and go." Q commanded.  
  
"Ay, look at the little kid trying to tell us off. Think you are a big man." One of the thugs advance on Q.  
  
Q allowed his tail to drop to the ground under his long trench coat. He felt his Shadow blade at his hip. He simply looked on and his long dragon-tail moved back as he looked up at the thug.  
  
"My, my. You are a little boy, thought you were a girl. You certainly pretty enough for one."  
  
"Hey, maybe he'll fetch a good price or at least a nice toy." A feminine voice called from the shadows.  
  
The blonde stared at Q as Q raised a brow.  
  
"I said leave him alone and go or you are going to regret it."  
  
They all laugh. The blonde stared this time amazed. The thug picked up Q by his collar.  
  
"And if we don't?" The thug laughed.  
  
"I gave you warning." Q simply said, unfazed.  
  
"Why you little..."  
  
The thug became angry at Q's behavior and dropped him. Q easily was on his feet. The thug almost inhumanely fast slashed Q's face. Q remained calm.  
  
The thug raised his knife again to strike the kid down. Q seemingly disappeared.  
  
"What the?"  
  
"Was it a ghost?"  
  
"Where'd he go?"  
  
"Oh, my god!"  
  
"Hardly a ghost." Q's voice floated out. The gang shuddered and armed themselves. The blonde fell to the ground. His leg was broken.  
  
Q chuckled as the gang acted like quails with their backs to each other. The shadows reached out and grabbed their legs. They began trying to slash the shadows.  
  
"I won't do that if I were you. You'll only end up cut up by your own hand." Q appeared next to the blonde.  
  
"What the f+++ are you?" The leader yelled.  
  
"Can you stand?" Q asked the blonde.  
  
The blonde shook his head. Q sighed. He turned his attention back to the gang.  
  
"What am I to do with you?" Q asked rather amused. "Ah, nothing painful. You just need a lesson."  
  
The gang started to howl for help. Q casted a silence charms.  
  
"Can't have people interfere can we?"  
  
The gang stared at Q. Q waved his hand and they all became cats. Q smiled slightly.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. It'll only last an hour." With that he port keyed himself and the blonde to the Preventer's infirmary. Q realized the blonde had been out for a few minutes. He sighed.  
  
"Well, at least it will be easier to set your leg."  
  
-----------------  
  
Zechs woke up in the Preventor's infirmary at the sound of a harp playing. He wondered how he ended up here. Then he remembered the odd boy who saved him using magic. But magic wasn't real, right?  
  
He sat up. The harp playing stopped when he sat up.  
  
"How are you feeling?" The odd boy said.  
  
"Fine. Who are you?" Zechs said.  
  
"Q. Do you know where you are?" Q asked in the same tone he had used in the alley.  
  
"Yes, Preventor's Headquarter. I work for them, but I never seen you."  
  
"Why were you getting beaten then?"  
  
"I was caught unaware. I haven't sleep for several days now." Zechs said snappishly. "Who the f+++ are you?!"  
  
"I called Une-sama and Sally-sama in. They'll be here shortly." Q walked out.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?" Zechs yelled after him.  
  
Une and Sally came in.  
  
"I see you've met Mr. Snape." Une said dryly. "He's one of the new group."  
  
"New group? What has been going on?"  
  
"Heero and company came upon a group of teenagers about their age. They seem decent in fighting, stealth, acting, and so on. We've recruited them so to speak."  
  
"And who is Q Snape?" Zechs asked, flinching when Sally touch a particularly soft spot on his arm.  
  
"The biggest enigma next to his twin Harry Potter. Q seems to be the team leader."  
  
"What's his specialty?"  
  
"Not a clue. He isn't in top shape currently. He's recovering from some sort of explosion."  
  
"He seems fine for someone who isn't in top shape. He took a cut from a knife and at least a three foot drop-throw from a very strong man."  
  
Sally frown. "He might already be completely healed already. Perhaps we can ask him to allow us to investigate his abilities."  
  
Zech listen thoughtfully as Une and Sally explained the situation with detail. They forgot to tell them of Q's unique trait.  
  
  
  
The next morning found Q standing in a training room, gazing up at the black window up high. The others were there.  
  
"Okay, Q. We're starting several training exercises."  
  
Q nodded sharply. He shrugged out of his trench coat.  
  
"Holy shit. He has a tail!" Came Zechs's voice over the intercom.  
  
Q's mouth twitched for a moment. He tossed the coat at the wall. He stretched his body almost lazily. He could hear the footsteps of the men who volunteered for this exercise. He pretended to be unaware of them.  
  
Harry turned to Seto with a questioning look. Seto shrugged. "I never really have seen him fight outside when he went against Voldemort and Darth."  
  
Q could feel the men's emotions. All of them probably thought he was easy prey. He snorted mentally. He whipped around and ducked. The laser beams passed overhead harmlessly.  
  
Q tackled the closest man to his left and applied a finger to one of the pressure points he knew would knock the man out. He rolled away as he sensed the laser shots. He sensed one of the men tried hiding his presence in the shadows. He commanded the shadows to immobilize him. Q heard the scream of fright. Rest of the men looked to the sound. Bad move. Q managed to knock out three of the men before they realized what was happening. He melted into shadows. He moved several feet from the point where he 'disappeared'.  
  
The shadows whispered about the men's fear. Q smirked silently as he wrapped his tail around one of the four remaining men and yanked. The men yelp and dropped his gun as Q started dragging him into the shadows. His companions stared as their companion begged for aid. He disappeared into shadows barely visible. He reappeared unconscious on the other side of them. The men now were in a loose circle. Q came up from the floor's shadow. Q muttered a sleep spell at the third as he hit the other two in one of the sleep-inducing pressure points. They all fell in a heap. Silence prevailed. Q broke the silence.  
  
"They'll be up in a few minutes." He waked off the course and grabbed his coat, heading to the locker room.  
  
Silence continued in the control room until Duo spoke.  
  
"Wow." He repeated that again. "Wow."  
  
Zechs spoke finally, completely disturbed. "He used similar tactics with the thugs."  
  
"Merlin's Beard! No wonder Darth and Voldemort want him dead." Neville exclaimed.  
  
The Gundam boys exchanged looks. Q was definitely more than he claims to be. Harry nodded slowly in thought.  
  
====================================================  
  
Harry found Q playing the harp on the rooftop. Harry sat rather boneless next to him.  
  
"That was both amazing and frightening knowing some of what you can do." Harry said listlessly.  
  
"It's not even half, just like I know you didn't show anymore than I." Q said, staring out at the city.  
  
"I know." They shared a companionably silence.  
  
"Hey, do you know what happened to Riddle's dairy?" Q asked, fingers stilled the harp.  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"Somehow it's important. Not sure though."  
  
"Lucuis Malfroy has it, last time I saw it."  
  
Q nodded and sighed, his fingers plucking strings again. After several minutes, Wufei came up.  
  
"We have a mission." He went back down.  
  
"Allies from the sky." Muttered Q. "Seesh, how obvious can I get?"  
  
Harry laughed and tugged on Q's tail to make him follow.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Next on Leaving Illusion Behind:  
  
Chapter 14: The First Mission 


	18. Chapter 14 is not there

LIB: Hatuis  
  
  
  
Yes, this is going on hold. Reason being I need to plan this Saga a little better.  
  
Meanwhile if you like this story, you should proably try one of the other ones. Dutifully noted, I enjoy making character have amnesia for a while.  
  
-Li Cruz  
  
Current Stories:  
  
A Silent Lullaby:  
  
One of the few Legend of Zelda and Harry Potter crossovers. Link, upon leaving Hyrule after a couple years of peaceful living, recused a anmensia and mute boy he dubs Jade. Who is Jade really? This is not slash. AU. Rated PG.  
  
Tsuki Academy:  
  
A Yu Yu Hakusho and Inu Yasha crossover. The Reitai team isn't who you expect them to be. Yusuke not a punk? Kawabara not as dense? Hiei talks more!? And who is the raven haired girl? Includes one original character. AU. Rated PG.  
  
Once Upon A Dream With Me  
  
Ranma 1/2. Ranma has awoken from a six month coma, with a very spotty memory and a broken body. Can Kasumi restore the broken Ranma without losing him to another. Semi-AU. Rated PG for now.  
  
Black Kitsune, Raising Moon  
  
A Harry Potter fanfiction. Harry Potter finds himself in a hole which leads to a magical temple. Upon entering said temple, he becames a young kitsune with no memory of the past. What's this? Another Harry Potter? What is going on? 


End file.
